KFP: Snapshots
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: A series of one-shots characters in KFP! Mainly Tigress and Po! Please review, like and favorite if you like the story! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own KFP!
1. Purrs and Squeals

**This is the first one-shot in my series! And don't worry, all the characters will have the lead in one drabble or another. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

Squeals and Purrs

_"No,_ Po, stop asking me." Tigress growled," One more time you open you mouth, I swear to God I will-"

"Please, please, please, please?" Po begged.

Monkey rolled his eyes, "That Po, he'll never learn." he said to Crane, who nodded.

"Poor guy, Tigress is going to kill him." Viper said softly.

Mantis snorted at this, "50 Yuan that Tigress kills him before we even figure out what they're talking about."

The 4 chuckle, before looking at Tigress, who indeed looked like she was going to explode.

"PO, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP BOTHERING ME?!" Tigress shouted.

Po cringed ever so slightly, before saying (for once) logically, "Tigress, you're feline."

"No." Tigress replied sarcastically, "I'm not."

Po looked confused, "But you are, you're a-"

"-Oh for heavens sake, Po. I was being sarcastic." Tigress snapped.

"Yeah, so, anyway. Your feline. So you're part of the cat family. And cats purr."

There was a dead silence from the other four who were watching.

"Uh oh." Crane muttered.

"PO, MAYBE CATS DO PURR AND MAYBE TIGERS DO TO, BU I **DON'T!** SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME AL-" Tigress shrieked, but was cut off by Po.

"Have any of you," he turned to Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane, "ever heard her purr?"

The four mentioned shook their heads.

"Although I'd like to hear that." Mantis said hopefully. Tigress glared at him.

"OK. As the Dragon Warrior, amazing, awesome and bodacious-" Po began.

"-get to the point, Po." Monkey said

"I hereby take it upon myself to get Tigress to purr in the next fifteen minutes."

Shocked silence followed.

"Po, don't be ridiculous, you won't live to see the next day!" Viper gasped.

"Too right, he won't." Tigress growled at him.

"He is the bravest person I know." Crane declared.

"I'm gonna be..." Po said, taking a deep, shaky breath, as if the next few words would kill him, "s..s..sensible."

Monkey and Mantis gasped, "No!" Mantis whisper-shouted, "He knows the meaning of that word?"

"Well, no." Po admitted, "But I know I'd suck at it."

Crane sighed.

Po turned to Tigress, who was glaring daggers at him, "Let's see if I can get this in one shot. You're a kitten-"

"I am NOT!" Tigress interjected angrily.

"-A cat. Part of the cat FAMILY. Chill, Tigress. And cats like to be scratched behind their ears."

Trembling, Po raised a hand o behind Tigress's ear. The other four, who were holding back her legs and arms, watched with bated breath.

Po scratched. He scratched for exactly 3 minutes and thirty-six seconds. It was clear that Tigress was fighting the urge to make noise, until finally they heard it. It was quiet and low, but very, very pleasing to her. It sounded cute, almost.

Tigress purred.

Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Po gasped.

Po let out a yell, "NO! I did it! I DID IT! YES, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

The oher four nodded, unable to speak.

"T-tigress..." Monkey said aimlessly.

"Did you... d-did she..." Mantis blabbered

"Oh... my..." Viper stammered

Crane's beak dropped open comically. Po hugged Tigress in joy. She looked half humiliated, half furious.

Until she suddenly giggled, "Po, STOP! That tickles!"

"You're ticklish?" Po asked, delightedly. He tickled her in hopes of another sound. He succeeded. She let out a high-pitched, very girlish... squeal.

Po started celebrating again. Monkey, Mantis and Crane seemed to have completely lost the ability to speak. Viper's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I," growled Tigress furiously, "will deal with you five... later...after I... leave. Po. You are my sparring partner for the next month. You other four. I'm killing you." she left, stomping angrily.

There was silence until Crane said, "Sparring partner and killing."

Po finished his sentence for him, "Don't they mean the same thing?"


	2. Ironwood Trees

**Hey Everyone!**

** Her****e's** **my**** second one-shot of the series! This one is more emotional than funny. Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Ironwood Trees?" Monkey said incredulously,"No way! I mean, I knew she trained a lot, but punching _Ironwood Trees?_ That's just suicidal."

"It's true." Po insisted, "I swear. She told me herself."

"_She_ told you?" Mantis questioned," That's just impossible. She'd never tell you, unless you were in pain- wait. Was it that night on the boat?"

"Yes. I lied that I was training. She didn't believe me, but she pretended to, and asked me to punch her hand. I did, and it hurt like HECK! It was totally AWESOME!"

"Ironwood trees are really, really hard, and painful to even touch." Crane said.

"Tigress has been doing it for 20 years." Po informed them.

"TWENTY YEARS?" Viper exclaimed, "How old is she now?"

"Dunno. 24, maybe." said Crane.

"And, look. She's going to go punch them today. I wanna go with her and learn HARDCORE AWESOMENESS!" Po yelled excitedly, "Monkey, Mantis, you should come, too. Viper, use your tail, Crane, wings!"

The four shrugged and nodded reluctantly, "I'd like to see her do that." Viper said.

Tigress herself walked into the room, "What's going on, guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Did you really punch Ironwood Trees for 20 years?" Monkey blurted.

Tigress nodded, "I'm going to Ironwood Forest right now, actually."

"Yeeaaahh... about that." Po said, "We're coming."

"WHAT?"

"We wanna learn hardcore coolness!"

"I suppose you can come..."

"YES!"

"Then..."Mantis said, "Let's get goin'!"

The 6 of them left for Ironwood Forest. It turned out to be a rather tiring and long walk.

"We're here!" Tigress announced, "Let's start immediately." she punched a tree. The sound echoed out, but she didn't seem effected, she just went on punching.

The others stared with open mouths. "Amazing." muttered Crane, "Let's try."

They went and, in sync, punched one tree each. Tigress smirked. _One... Two... Three..._

**"OOOUUUCCHH!"**

Viper shrieked in pain, while Po held his hand and started shouting. Crane was flapping his wing furiously. Monkey yelled in horror. Mantis was clearly afraid that his pincer would fall off.

"You can't get it right immediately." Tigress said, rolling her eyes, "It takes years. Try again."

_Three hours__ later_

Three hours later, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper had gotten the hang of it. They weren't punching nearly so hard as Tigress, and they still felt all the pain. But after years of other training, they learnt how to control it.

Po, however... he was struggling. He barely put his finger on the tree before giving pained yells.

Tigress sighed and went over to him,"Po, you defeated Tai Lung, survived a cannon, defeated Shen, and your afraid to punch a _tree?"_

"A very hard tree!" Po protested.

Tigress looked into his Jade Green eyes, "Feel the pain." she whispered, "but don't let others know it."

Po nodded and punched the tree. His face twisted in agony, but no sound came out.

"Good." Tigress continued softly, "Don't mind the blood, if there is any. Continue feeling the pain until you know no other feeling."

Po did so, for 15 minutes, punching trees.

"Now, go on until you feel so much pain that you don't know how pain- or anything else- feels anymore." Tigress said quietly, "Until the only trace of emotion is hidden deep down inside your heart, and you hide it so well that you forget that you have emotion at all. This is the way of blocking my- I mean... your past and feelings..."

Po stopped. The other five were watching, and they knew this was how Tigress blocked her emotions.

Po shook his head, "I can't." He, too, understood that Tigress had emotions, deep down, and blocked them by pain and nothing else.

He did something that shocked everyone, even though he had done it once before.

He hugged her.

He hugged her softly, whispering, "I'm really sorry." into her ear. And she tried to resist, but it felt so good to know that someone cared... and she hugged him back, before pulling away.

Her expression was soft, and her eyes held sorrow, pain, and yet, the slightest trace of happiness and shock.

There was silence for some time, and Tigress's eyes and face formed into a hardcore expression again, "Let's go." she said, without any emotion.

The others nodded and made their way down the hill. So did Po, but she called his name softly, and he turned.

Tigress looked into his eyes, full of worried care, and said, "Number one: Never, ever, _ever, _change and become all hardcore. One of them is enough. It's not fun to be hardcore. Number two: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every mean thing I have ever said to you. Number three..." here, she stopped. There was a quiet pause, until _she _hugged _him._ Po was stunned.

Po hugged her back, nonetheless. They pulled away from each other and Tigress said, "Number Three: Thank you."

"Anything, anytime." Po said to her.

"Let's go... catch up with the others." Tigress muttered.

Po nodded and Tigress rushed ahead. Po took a quick glance back at the Ironwood Forest, thinking quietly, _You guys are just like Tigress. You're all hard on the outside, but you guys helped make me ant her closer...so you must be soft inside. Just like her._

He hurried after the Five. He saw that Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper were already far ahead.

But Po also saw, in surprised delight, that one person stood, waiting for him.

_Tigress._


	3. Proud of Me

**Here's one-shot number three! Another emotional one. I seem to be writing a lot of those lately:)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

Tigress angrily punched an Ironwood Tree, her thoughts seeming to shout and echo around the whole forest.

**_My whole life, I've worked to make you proud. My whole life. I'm 24 and I came to the Jade Palace when I was 4. My whole LIFE._**

She had been punching trees for at least 2 hours now. Her knuckles were bloody. Of course they were. She was punching with more force than ever before. The pain spread all over her body, but she didn't care.

**_What did I do to you? Nothing. So what made you say what you did at training today?_**

The words screamed in her mind and she felt more pain take over. Emotional pain.

_**'Monkey, good. Crane, well done. Viper, excellent work. Mantis, great job. Panda, wonderful effort. Tigress...disappointing.'**_

Tigress felt numb as she remembered the words. 'Tigress...disappointing.'

She had been doing the best, actually, out of all six of them She knew it, the others knew it... didn't Shifu know it too?

_**I've worked for love since I was four. You loved Tai Lung. You liked me. I worked for your love.**_

_**Tai Lung trashed the Valley and left for prison. He took away your love for me. All I had worked for was gone, replaced with your fear that I would turn out like him.**_

_**Or did was it Tai Lung's fault? You liked me, Master. But did you ever LOVE me, like a father and daughter? No. Probably not.**_

_**I realized it at a very young age. 7. And I stopped trying to make you love me, knowing that you never would.**_

_**Affection. I lost that, too, after Tai Lung left. Would you ever be affectionate to me again? No.**_

_**Belief. That's the next thing I wanted. I seemed to have started a journey of some sorts, looking for items. And once one gets crossed out, I move to the next.**_

_**I wanted you to believe in me, to know that I could do anything. Like you believed in Po.**_

_**But I saw your facade eyes, 15 years ago, and knew you would never believe in me. You could believe in anyone else. But not me.**_

_**Appreciation. The list seemed to be finishing, growing more and more pathetic with every word. I was a smart child. I started, so long ago, with wanting a family. I thought I got one.**_

_**Approval. Is this really where I had gone to? Approval?**_

_**Reluctant acceptance. I wanted acceptance, reluctant or not. And here, my list is done. What a useless** **drop**. _

The blood was flowing down. So were Tigress's tears. For the first time in 20 years, she sobbed and wept about everything that had ever happened to her in her life. Her whole body hurt. But it didn't matter. The more it hurt, the sooner she would be gone, and so would all her emotions...

_**I started with wanting love. I worked and trained for it. And I never got it. I don't know how to love, for no one ever loved me. Therefore, I will never love anyone.**_

_**I ventured for affection. But you have never shown it to me, Master. I will never show affection to anyone.**_

_**I tried to gain you trust and belief. **_

_**You never trusted or believed in me. I will never trust or believe anyone else, because I don't know how.**_

_**Through my training, I begged for appreciation. But I never got a word of it. To this day, I don't know how to appreciate anyone. I can think it in my head, but the words never come out.**_

_**I settled for approval, thinking it was the least you could give me. I trained harder than ever before. But you never approved. There was always something wrong. I still find it hard to approve of anyone.**_

_**Last, this is what I'm struggling to get...acceptance. You still don't accept me, Master, for who I am. You think I'll become like your lost son. I can't accept anyone either.** _

Tigress shivered. It was getting dark. But it didn't matter. The darker it got, the less chance of anyone finding her. The more she was in pain, the faster the emotions would leave her.

_**I never show these emotions. But how do I feel all of these things for you, my father?**_

_**I am a disappointment to you. I am an item. A replacement for Tai Lung.**_

_**But you are my hero, my idol, my role model and my father. And I feel even worse for knowing only one thing that you have shown me: rejection.**_

_**People think that I am emotionless. Only Po knows that I am not. It is your fault, Master.**_

**_But here is one thing I wish from you: Pride._**

**_Still I work for it, train my heart out. For you to be proud of me, just like you are proud of others. What a stupid person I am! I know you will never be proud of me._**

**_But I still hope and_ wish...**

Tigress felt nothing but pain. The emotion was leaving her...just like she hoped. The more it hurt, after all, the sooner she herself would go. and only one thought lingered, as it had always. It haunted her. It would always haunt her:

_**Oh, Master. I don't ask for love or affection or approval or appreciation or belief or even acceptance,anymore...**_

_**Please, once, just one, tell me, or show me... in any way. I will go on working until you are entirely, completely, or even slightly:**_

_**Proud of me.**_


	4. Laughter

**Yes, another emotional one... I've been feeling a lot of need to explain Tigress thoroughly. So anyway, hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle **

* * *

"Oh my GOD, Po!" Mantis laughed," If you weren't a Kung Fu Master, you'd be a chef or a comedian!"

"Ha... no big deal, guys... comes naturally." Po said, grinning.

Viper was laughing, and so were Crane and Monkey. The Five and Po were sitting and eating dinner together. Po, as usual, was being his funny self, serving his delicious food. He had everyone laughing. Everyone except... Tigress.

"Wonderful, Po. Now, maybe you should focus on eating." she said, irritated.

Po knew that she almost never laughed. He certainly hadn't heard her do so. And that made him think: If he was so funny that he could get nearly all of the Five to laugh, and get SHIFU to laugh, then why couldn't he get Tigress to?

Because she was picky. She was picky in men. She was picky in clothes. She was picky in humor. For heaven's sake, she was picky with food!

"Oh, come on, Tigress, it was funny!" Viper protested.

"Yeah, lighten up!" Monkey said cheerfully, to which Tigress growled.

Po, however, just watched. He remembered getting her to purr. And squeal. By force. He wanted to make her laugh at her own will. And it was going to be _fun. _

Tigress had never laughed at even his funniest jokes, so perhaps it would be the small, silly things that would make her giggle.

"Anyway, thanks for dinner, Po. We'd all better get to bed, now." Crane said. Everyone else nodded and thanked Po and left.

Po stared after Tigress. He had to admit, even after she hated him when he first came to Jade Palace, and even though she was still annoyed with some of his ways, she was his heroine, and inspiration. She was AWESOME! Plus, she _was _very good-looking...

He left the room and went to his bedroom. Sitting on the mat, he kept his eyes wide open. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he slept in that morning, missed the gong, had to have Shifu yell for him 17 times, be prodded and rolled over by the Five and finally punched out of bed, through the walls and down the steps of the Jade Palace by Tigress? Possibly...

Po gave up and stood. Maybe a nighttime walk to the Peach Tree (oh, who was he kidding?- a midnight snack of Heavenly Peaches... or whatever they were called).

A shadow caught his eye, and his breath quickened. Was it an intruder? Well, they'll have to be ready to face his bodacious AWESOMENESS!

He quietly followed the intruder to wherever they were running... or tiptoeing. All the way to... huh... the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom...

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. It was... Tigress.

Po sighed in relief, and then walked out into the light, next to her. She looked surprised,"What on earth are you doing here at this time, Po?"

"I could ask you the same." Po countered. She gave him her I-ask-a-question-and-you-answer-it-or-else look. He grinned and said sheepishly, "Couldn't sleep."

"Was it because you slept in this morning, missed the gong, had to have Shifu yell for him 17 times, be prodded and rolled over by the Five and finally punched out of bed, through the walls and down the steps of the Jade Palace by me?"

"Possibly..." Po shrugged. Tigress sighed. Po looked at her expectantly, "So why are you here?"

She was silent for some time, until finally saying," I couldn't sleep either..."

Po looked at her, before asking, "What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?"

Tigress looked taken-aback, "What?"

"The funniest thing you've ever seen."

"I... don't remember. Usually, things -or people- don't make me laugh."

"I know." said Po.

"Excuse me?"

"I've never heard you laugh before, Tigress." Po informed her.

"What a tragedy." she replied sarcastically.

"You have a kinda funny-sarcastic-dry-ish sense of humor!" Po said excitedly.

"No one has ever been funny enough to make me laugh." Tigress interrupted.

Po stared at her incredulously,"You've seen all the pranks Monkey plays, and the stuff Mantis does, and the things I say!"

"Po... do you know me well?" Tigress questioned.

"I like to think so."he said, puffing out his chest, "after all, I _am _the-"

"-OK, OK. Now, the pranks Monkey plays are-"

"-big, large and exciting." Po finished.

"Yes." Tigress nodded, "The stuff you and Mantis say are-"

"-big, large and exciting... oh! I get it! You like things kept simple!" Po said wondrously.

"Yes." Tigress smiled, "I do."

The two of them were silent for some time, looking down at the Valley and letting leaves swirl around them. Finally Tigress said, "I used to sit here like this all the time when I was little. Sometimes I'd forget to go back to the Palace. I'd fall asleep here."

"You would?" Po asked, surprised. He couldn't imagine Master Tigress breaking a rule.

"Yes. I'd talk to Master Oogway a lot, as well. He'd... help me, I suppose you could say. Give me advice and things like that. I talked to him all the time."

"Oh. Do you...miss him?" Po said cautiously.

"Yes. But life isn't perfect. Things like this happen."

"Yeah." nodded Po, "I mean, I can just imagine Oogway comin' round here, all like 'Present is a gift. Noodles, don't noodles' and stuff."

Po then went on to do a funny impersonation of Oogway. Not insulting, just more of a tribute. It wa so like him that it was funny. Very, very, very funny. And just as Po finished his little act, he heard a noise. An amazing sound, so shocking that he never would have imagined it before. It was beautiful, though.

The fact that he had accomplished this feat still buzzed through Po's mind, even as he returned Tigress's smile triumphantly.

And if anyone had been there, they wouldn't have had to ask why Po looked so triumphant. Because they would know. Po had accomplished his mission without even trying. He didn't know that was what would do it. But he was rewarded with the sweet, happy sound ringing out, the sound he had never heard before:

_Tigress's laughter._


	5. Break the Walls

**Ok, here's the next one-shot! If anyone has any requests, PM me or leave it in the reviews section! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Sorry, Po." said Tigress quietly, "but I think I'd better get to sleep. I'll talk later."

"COME ON! I'll make you laugh!" Po begged, "And the Five will be there, too! It'll be AWESOME! A slumber party in MY room!"

"No." Tigress whispered, trying to be fierce. It didn't come across as frightening as usual, "Sorry."

Tigress turned away from him and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She knew what would happen if she went to that slumber party and spent time with Po and the others. Especially Po. She could vision it, the wall she had built around herself crumbling and falling, down, down... because that was what he did to her.

She had a wall around her, obviously, built of brick and stone and unbreakable items, as cold and hard as people believed her heart to be.

Only Po knew different.

Odd, seeing as she never told him, or showed him any sign of her soft side. But Po could see the best in everyone, every _single _person.

He had changed her. Nobody knew, because of her wall. But he seemed to look straight through the opaque wall, break through the stone and brick that was as cold as she was. He seemed to be able to crumble every rock she had worked hard to find and build to surround herself with just a look. He could rip her heart right out of her body and melt it, pull away the cold, hard features...

And nobody knew. It was like no one noticed what she went through every time he looked at her. She herself wasn't sure. She had worked for 20 years to build the wall, and Po could break it in a matter of seconds? How?

Because he honestly cared. And when someone honestly cared, they would do anything for who they cared about.

The wall was Tigress's trap. Unlike a normal wall, it didn't go straight, on one side of the person. It dragged on in a circle around her, hard and cold. And it trapped her inside. She was strong, but the trap held all of her weaknesses, and she couldn't break free.

Po broke through for her. Every time he was there. And she couldn't let that happen. She had created an image, a reputation, and if her eyes did so much as to go soft, her reputation would drop. Because people expected something from her. And she had created her image before. And she couldn't break it now.

She was trapped, she was imprisoned in the hard, cold cell which she had created for herself. Which didn't let her be kind or warm even if she wanted to. Which took out all the good in her and left a cold heart. She was trapped, with no one to release her.

Except Po.

Everybody else had given up. Crane, Mantis, Monkey and even Viper. They tried to get her to soften, but they couldn't.

Or maybe it was because Tigress was stubborn. She had created her image. A hardcore image. And she couldn't soften it. No one could make her.

Except Po, again.

People gave up... after so much as a week, they stopped trying to look for the warmth inside of her.

They didn't get it. They had to fight, she had to be _released._ Somehow, in any way...

But Po had been trying for at least a year now, definitely. And Po was succeeding. He broke the wall sometimes, and so she isolated herself from everyone. Like how she was doing now.

Because she was afraid. She was scared. Afraid of what people would say. Afraid she couldn't accomplish anything unless she was hardcore. Afraid that her reputation would drop.

And she was too much of a coward to face her fears and break the wall herself. Master Tigress, however, was brave enough to admit it to herself.

But Po had permanently cut through it and scraped through it. And he was close to breaking through forever, close to saving Tigress... close to _releasing _her.

_Please, Po._ Tigress begged to herself, _Please. The others have given up on me, but you haven't. And you're so close, I swear, just try a bit more. A bit. I swear I'll push from this side of the wall if you push from that side. Don't give up, please, please don't give up. If you don't, I will be out of my trap, after 20 years, I will be out. Please, Po._

_You're the only one who hasn't given up._

_You're the only one who can break the wall._

_You are the only one who can release me._


	6. Jealousy

**Hey everyone! This is waaay different from what I usually write, but I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Jin." repeated Shifu to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, "His name is is Jin. He is a tiger," Shifu looked briefly at Tigress, "and will be staying here for a few weeks."

"Why?" Po asked excitedly.

"To learn the basics of Kung Fu. He has mastered Karate, Tai Chi, Taekwondo, and Judo, and wishes to learn Kung Fu as well."

"Wow." said, surprisingly, Tigress, "That many?"

"Yes." Shifu replied, "Please be ready, he is to arrive in the next few minutes."

The 7 Masters respectfully arranged themselves in front of the door, with Shifu standing closest to it, ready to open.

A loud knock sounded and Shifu immediately opened the door and bowed deeply, "Jin! An honor to meet you. I am-"

"-Master Shifu of the Jade Palace." Jin finished, smiling, "I know. I was very excited to meet you all." Jin had nothing but two small travel bags. Jin was very good-looking, and possessed a natural warm charm.

"Where's the family?" Po asked curiously, ignoring Master Shifu's burning look.

"Oh, there's no need to bother them, when I am perfectly capable of coming myself." Jin said simply.

Shifu looked mightily impressed, "Very well said, Jin. Come inside, make the Palace your home, and we can introduce ourselves properly."

"I'll do just that, thank you." Jin bowed.

Zeng showed Jin up to a room, where Jin quickly unpacked and walked back down.

"That was fast." Viper said.

"A true warrior does not carry more than what he needs." Jin replied.

Shifu nodded cordially, "And now," he said, "We will get properly acquainted."

Jin nodded and turned to Monkey.

"I am Master Monkey." Monkey bowed, "Great to meet you."

Jin bowed back, "My pleasure, Master Monkey."

"Master Viper." Viper said respectfully

"Nice to meet you."

"Master Crane." Crane said, bowing.

"An honor." Jin replied, smiling.

"I am Master Mantis." Mantis said, trying to look as tall as possible.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance. I have always marveled at the fact that one of your size can fight so magnificently." Jin informed him, to which Mantis grinned brightly.

Po bowed, "The Dragon Warrior, call me Po. Or the bodacious awesome-"

"Po. One of my heroes." Jin said respectfully. Po beamed.

Jin then turned to Tigress. His face showed raw shocked amazement. Then his expression showed a slightly melted look.

"Master Tigress." Tigress said, bowing, "Nice to meet you, Jin."

Jin stared for a second, before taking her paw, kissing it and saying, "Pleasure is all mine, to meet such a beautiful Kung Fu Master."

Tigress blushed, but smiled, "Thank you,"

"You must be receiving such words day and night. No amount of hiding can shield your beauty.." Jin said brightly, "Now, I must go up and get rest. It has been an amazing day, but I must be ready for tomorrow. I'll be up at the gong, Master Shifu." he bowed at Shifu and left.

The 7 warriors stared after him in shock.

"Did he just-" Mantis gaped.

Monkey shushed him and pointed at Tigress, who was staring after Jin with shining eyes.

"Is she-" Mantis asked, amazed.

Po coughed, and Tigress snapped out of her trance.

"What?" she said defensively.

Mantis grinned, "Someone is in love."

"Excuse me? Mantis, I assure you that I am _not_ in love. Jin is very charming, and very talented, I persume. I just look forward to getting to know him better, that's all." Tigress snapped.

Mantis and Monkey grinned and high-fived each other.

"Now what?" Tigress demanded.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Monkey questioned mischievously.

"I said we weren't- wait what?!"

"It's nice to know you find him charming and talented, Tigress." Crane said patiently, "But I think they're talking about _Jin _falling in love with _you_."

Tigress flushed bright red, "No, no, no. He was obviously trying to be kind." she didn't sound too sure as she went on, "He was just trying to be nice to me. He was nice to Viper."

"Not the way he was nice to you, Ti. All he said was 'My pleasure' or something like that." Viper said regretfully, "I wish, though."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tigress said faintly, though it had a hint of happiness, "I'm going to bed. Good nigh, see you tomorrow."

She left the room without another word.

Po stared after her, then turned to the Four. Shifu had long since left the room, probably to check if Jin was finding his room alright.

"I didn't like him." he said defiantly.

The Four stared, stunned.

"Po- he was so kind! He was honorable and talented!" Viper said.

"And you don't usually hate or mistrust people at first meet!" Crane said, surprised.

"Yeah, even _Tigress_ liked him." Monkey pointed out, "loved him, in fact."

"Usually Tigress mistrusts. If she likes him, he must be great." Viper added.

Mantis was unusually quiet. Then, he suddenly snapped his pincers and said, rather loudly, "I know why you didn't like Jin! You're jealous!"

Po started to splutter, but Crane cut in, saying, "No, Po isn't the type of person to get jealous if others steal his spotli- um... I mean.. uh, his 'thunder.'"

"No, not for that." Mantis said, grinning evilly, "He's jealous over the fact that Tigress likes him! Wow, Tigress is getting popular around here!"

Silence. Then everyone started talking at once, until Po yelled, "I'M GETTING TO BED, SEE YOU TOMORROW!" and fled to his room.

_The next morning at__ training _

"Well, Jin." said Shifu, "Why don't you try the obstacle course?"

The Five and Po's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Crane said carefully, "I mean... it's a bit tricky..."

"I'll try it." Jin said confidently.

Then Jin went on to do the course with such perfection that everyone present was stunned into silence. Even Zeng, who was there cleaning, gasped in shock.

Jin finished, jumping acrobatically down. The 7 Maters applauded wildly.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anything like it in my life, and on your first day, too! You're a natural! Tigress exclaimed in amazement.

Jin looked at her and smiled, "I'm sure I'm not half as good as you are. You take every course and battle with such grace and skill that it amazes me."

Tigress smiled back at him, "That's very kind, Jin, but you were incredible."

"Agreed." chorused the rest of the Five and even Shifu, who went on, "You are a student worth teaching, Jin. Amazingly remarkable."

Jin simply said, "You 7 are my biggest inspirations, it's an honor to perform in front of you all."

While Shifu and the Five smiled warmly, Po grumbled under his breath, "Show-off."

Po's patience was driven to the last straw (which is saying something) when he heard Tigress say, "What was that thing you did in the Seven Swinging Clubs? I spend most of my time there, but you did something different."

"Oh, that. I just imagine the clubs to be my attackers, and I do something different every time. Training _and_ strategies to outsmart your enemies." Jin replied.

Tigress looked highly impressed, "Wow. Maybe you can show me again?"

Jin laughed, "Anything for you. Instead, why don't I teach you a bit? Not saying you wouldn't know already, but... just, we could do it together. I can show you some Judo, too, if you want."

Tigress nodded and the two of them walked to the Seven Swinging Clubs. Jin showed her a couple of times, and Tigress got it perfectly the very first time she tried.

"See?" Jin said, beaming at Tigress, "You're absolutely incredible. Good thing I wasn't fighting, too. I wouldn't be paying attention to the enemy, instead I'd be focusing on your talent and beauty."

Tigress rolled her eyes playfully, but she was beaming too, as she said laughingly, "I doubt that, Jin."

"It's true. Do you want me to show you, or just stick to telling?"

"I have a feeling I would like you to show me instead. Am I right?"

"Definitely." Jin answered, and they both burst out laughing.

"She's actually really good at flirting." Mantis sounded surprised. Viper whacked his head.

"Mantis, stop being so rude!" Viper huffed.

Po just muttered, "Jerk."

The Four heard him and Monkey grinned, "He's still jealous."

"AM NOT!"

The next few weeks of Jin's stay carried on like this. He had carried away everyone but Po. He and Tigress became very close. They would help each other, laugh together, train together, and had a good time. So during Jin's departure, everyone but Po was feeling down.

"It has been a pleasure teaching you, Jin." Shifu bowed to Jin, hree weeks later, just before his departure, "You are a fantastic student with good personality and talent. You will go far in Kung Fu as well as your other Martial Arts. You are welcome to the Jade Palace at any time."

"It has been a pleasure learning from you." Jin bowed back, before turning to the Five and Po, "As well as you all. I've enjoyed every minute of my time here. I will surely visit soon."

Jin went about, thanking and bidding farewell to everyone. When it came to Tigress, he hugged her tightly, whispering, "I'll miss you, but come and visit me, OK?"

"Of course. I'll miss you, too. But you'll keep in touch, right?" Tigress hugged him back. Po, most unlike him, seethed silently.

"Definitely." He gave her a squeeze, let go, picked up his bags and left. There was a pause for some time, before Shifu said, "He was a good student, I hope he returns soon. He can learn a lot." the he left the room.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone!" Po said, his bright personality coming back to him in a flash.

"I'll miss him, but I'll definitely see him soon." Tigress said.

"And now, you've fallen for him, too!" Mantis announced.

Tigress shook her head, "No, There was mutual attraction at the beginning, but it was just, I don't know, rather spontaneous and more of a...well, attraction. As time went on, I still found him charming and talented, as he did me, but our attraction went from romantic, to friendly. He is a best friend. I do love him very much, as a friend. I thought I did love him at first, but I realized that the love was more of a friendly love. He has become my brother, more than a lover. I do love him in that sense"

"Sensible!" Po said brightly, "Your too smart to fall for that jerk!"

"Po." Tigress snapped, "He isn't a jerk! Just because I don't love him romantically, it doesn't mean I don't love him! Weren't you _listening?"_

_"_Oh yeah, brotherly love. But you loved him at first right?"

"Po..."

"Right?"

"Well, yes."

"When did it change?"

"Maybe last week. We realized that that type of relationship would't work over distance, and we also realized that things wouldn't exactly work out at all. Flirting is one thing, Po, and a serious relationship is quite another. He is handsome, and he, for some reason, found me attractive. Simple as that. Once we got to know each other is when we actually decided our status." Tigress said

"OK! And actually, there are lots of reasons he thinks you're attractive." Po said.

"Like?" Tigress questioned.

"It's true." Po replied casually, before realizing what he said. A paw covered his mouth and there was a shocked silence. Po let out a yell of, "I'm going to train! Alone! Goodbye!"

"Wow, Ti. You _are_ suddenly popular." Manis whistled.

Tigress glared at him, the said suddenly, "So _that's_ why Po didn't like Jin. Oh. I thought it was because Jin stole Po's, um... thunder."

"That's what I thought, till Mantis explained it to me." Crane said.

Tigress glared at Mantis again. He shrunk back.

Tigress looked in the direction which Po had run and said confusedly, "He doesn't have to get _that_ jealous."


	7. A Butterfly's Fury

**Hey guys! All credits for the idea for this one-shot goes to Envytheskunk, who gave me three incredible ideas. Thank you! I really appreciated your suggestion! This one-shot is especially for Envytheskunk. If anyone has any other ideas they think I could use, please PM me or write it in reviews. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Tigress!" Po chirped happily, crashing into her room.

"_What, _Po?" she sighed, irritated, "Can't you see I'm trying to meditate?"

"Why?

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Shifu gave me and you the day off 'cause we did the best yesterday. I got a day off. Isn't it a miracle?" Po asked happily

"Yes, Po. I wholeheartedly agree."

"That I was the best?"

"No. That it was a miracle." Tigress said flatly, "What do you want?"

"The others are training. Let's do something together."

"I'm sorry... what?" Tigress said, clearly displeased with the idea.

"Please, please, please?" Po begged.

Tigress sighed, feeling frustrated, "What do you have in mind?"

"Catching butterflies!" Po said excitedly.

Tigress was actually shocked into silence. _Catching butterflies?!_ That was how Po expected her to spend the day off? The idea of Po skipping through flower gardens, humming happily, net in hand, after a couple of pink insects seemed ridiculously imaginable. However, the idea of _her, _Master Tigress, humming and _skipping_ and chasing a couple of useless _butterflies-_ why, it made her gag just thinking about it.

"It is perfectly useless and dishonorable to go and catch defenseless creatures which have done nothing to harm us." Tigress said pompously.

Po seemed to be considering this. Finally, he suggested, "Could we at least go and watch butterflies?"

"And achieve what?"

"Nothing. That's the _point, _Tigress. You need to lighten up and have fun, relaxing and doing things that are fun. DO. NOT. WORK. HARD. FOR A DAY. My motto." Po explained.

"Your motto... you seem to follow it everyday." Tigress deadpanned.

"Yay! Does that mean you'll come?"

Tigress had absolutely no idea what possessed her to see the next phrase, "I suppose so."

"OK! Let's go! This is going to be GREAT! Me, Po, and MASTER TIGRESS! Wow, this is the-" Po began, but Tigress cut him off with a look.

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting on a little hill filled with Cherry Blossom Trees and flowers and butterflies.

"This is pathetic." Tigress grumbled.

"No it's not!" said Po brightly, "Look at the butterflies! I can see their faces!"

"Oh, Po. You act like such a child sometimes." said Tigress. Then she pulled a thoughtful face, "Scratch that. All the time."

Po pouted at her.

"Never mind. Hey, did you know I've come here three times with Master Oogway?" Tigress asked, hoping Po would be interested.

He was.

"REALLY? OH. MY. GOD!" Po blabbered.

"Po, calm down. I've been here twice with Oogway and Tai Lung and once with just Oogway. Actually, I've been here once with just Tai Lung, too, but never mind."

"You were friends with Tai Lung?" Po asked, shocked.

"Po. He's my brother. Foster brother, at least. Of course I cared about him. I did, even when I knew you were destroying him. Because he is _still_ -though he's gone- my friend and foster brother."

"AWESOME!" Po said. Tigress raised an eyebrow. What was so 'awesome' about it, she didn't know.

"Well," Po asked suddenly, "What did you and Oogway do?"

"Simple things that every warrior must know. About nature. Like the genders of birds and insects, and what type of plant or rock we picked up." Tigress stated.

"Cool."

They sat in silence for some time, simply taking in everything around them. Finally, Po said, "These butterflies are cute."

"What?" Tigress asked, surprised.

"The butterflies. They're cute." Po repeated, "We should introduce one to Mantis."

"Cute?" Tigress echoed confusedly. The butterflies turned to Po, too, as if they understood him. Which they easily could.

"Yeah, cute. As in pretty."

"_Pretty?" _Tigress parroted, still puzzled, "Po, that's _rude._ Stop it. And you know, they look rather harmless, but they can do quite a _lot_ of harm to you if you anger them. Do you have a death wish?"

"What are you _on_ about?" Po asked, suddenly feeling taken aback, "Look at them, Ti."

Tigress looked at them. The butterflies were very close to Po and Tigress now. Tigress turned back to Po.

"They're beautiful." Po said dreamily, "Mantis would love any of them. Dainty, graceful, elegant little dots of pink butterfly-ish-ness. Why are they pink? I mean, I know girls like pink -no offence, Tigress- but they could be red or purple or blue..."

"PO!" Tigress yelled. Po jumped.

_"What?_" he asked defensively.

"Hasn't Shifu brought you here and taught _you_ types and genders of nature?"

"No." Po replied casually, "Why?" The butterflies, Po realized, were quite a lot in number. And they seemed to be nearing him. And they did suddenly look rather dangerous...

"Po! _They attack when they're angry! And it hurts!_" Tigress hissed.

"What'd I do to make them mad?" Po questioned nervously, deciding something was horribly wrong.

"Po, these butterflies... they're male." Tigress growled.

Po looked at Tigress. Then slowly turned to the butterflies,which were hissing with fury. Then Po looked back at Tigress.

"Oh..." he said faintly, getting up and backing away. The butterflies, at least 100 of them, followed, and Tigress climbed a tree, ready to take a long, flying jump from the tree to the Palace, which wasn't too far away. She smirked at Po.

Po looked ready to wet his pants in fear. Tigress shook her head in amusement, The person who had defeated Tai Lung and Shen and many, many Crocs, as well as taken many dangerous adventures... was afraid of butterflies.

Po let out a strangled, "RUN!" and dashed clumsily back to the palace, the butterflies still following him, biting (somehow) and attacking with all their might.

Tigress took her jump and successfully landed at the entrance of the Jade Palace. She had to admit that Po was fast (for once), as she heard his terrified voice and heavy footsteps behind her. And she heard the butterflies' cries.

She _a__lso_ had to admit that it was quite an odd sight. And very funny. She opened the door to find Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper there, probably waiting for her and Po.

"Where's Po?" Shifu demanded.

"Coming. We were at that hill behind the Palace. The one filled with butterflies." she Tigress said. Then she asked, "Master?"

"Yes, Tigress?"

"Haven't you taught Po about types and genders of nature and animals?"

"No..." Shifu said, "Why?"

Tigress didn't need to answer, for at that minute, Po burst into the room, butterflies and all, screaming, "NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! SHIFU, GUYS, HELP ME! I'M **DYING** HERE!"

Shifu and the other members of the Five stared with shock, before they, along with Tigress, burst out laughing.

"COME ON! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE, TIGRESS!"

Tigress took pity on him and shooed the butterflies away, out the door. Po stared with a half shocked, half worshipful expression, "You're brave."

"I try." Tigress said dryly.

"Oh, Po!" Viper gasped, still laughing, "Don't you _know_ not to insult butterflies around here? Or any other insect, for that fact."

"NO! No one told me!" Po said pitifully.

There was another silence, and then everyone burst out laughing again.

Po looked mortified and wounded, "Don't laugh. Stop it."

No one stopped.

"_Hey!_ You wouldn't be laughing if you were me. None of _you_ guys have ever faced a butterfly's fury!"


	8. Cold Rivers

**Thank you to newguy100! He gave me a great suggestion for my Viewer's Idea session! All credits for this idea go to newguy100! If anyone else wants to see their idea in a one-shot, PM me or leave it in the comments section (wow, I say it too much these days..). Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"We will rest here for tonight." Master Shifu announced. The Furious Five and Po fell o the ground in relief.

The Five, Po and Shifu were journeying to a nearby village to meet a Kung Fu Grand-master who had wanted to see them all. They had, thankfully, stopped for the night, since it was quite dark. A few feet away from them was a calm river.

"Oh, good." said Viper, spotting it, "It looks calm, we can get water, and it will be easy to get past."

"Yes." Master Shifu agreed, "Monkey, go fetch some water in the bottle after setting up the tent. Here is the plan. Tigress, Po, Monkey and myself will swim in it to get to the other side tomorrow; it's too vast to jump. Crane, you can fly yourself, Viper and Mantis over it."

"Yes, Master." they all chorused. Nobody noticed Tigress stiffen.

"Umm... Master?" Tigress said cautiously.

"Yes, Tigress?"

"What if... the river is, um... dangerous?"

Shifu looked towards the river, analyzing it. Finally he turned back to Tigress, "Apart from a few rather large fish, you will all be fine."

Tigress looked nervous now, "I have an...um...a quicker solution, Master."

The others turned to her, surprised. A _quicker_ solution?!

"Yes, uh...OK." Tigress began, pointing at the clump of Evergreen Trees close by, "We all -except Crane, he can fly- we all fling ourselves sideways using those, throwing ourselves onto those mountains over there, and then we can climb to the top and take a jump to the top of the next, and then slide down the other side and walking through _that _forest thing," Tigress pointed to a forest-like area very far from there, almost impossible to be seen from where they were, "then we can walk all the way and we''l be on the other side." she finished.

The 6 others stared at Tigress, open-mouthed with shock. That was absolutely _ridiculous!_

"T-Tigress!" Crane stuttered, "That could take _days! _Or even _weeks!"_

_"_That's plain stupid!" Po cried.

"Yeah, see, even Po knows it's crazy!" Mantis said, shocked.

"What were you _thinking_, Ti? We need to be there by the day after tomorrow! This is too crazy to even be a joke!" Monkey said, horrified.

"Master Tigress, you know that won't work. Perhaps you are tired, and must rest. Well, the four tents are ready. Tigress you go to the first one, with Viper. Mantis, Monkey, Crane- the next one. Po the third one, I'll take the last." Shifu said, looking at Tigress at concern.

"I'm sorry, Ti." said Viper apologetically, "But that is rather pathetic, isn't it? I mean..."

"No, listen." Tigress insisted, "It's more practical."

There was another stunned pause.

"You are killing me." Mantis finally said, "_Practical?" _

"Go to bed." Crane pushed Tigress into the tent.

One by one, they all dispersed into their respective sleeping quarters.

Nobody noticed, in the dead of night, Tigress silently padding out of her tent and closer to the calm river. Nobody but one person...

Po.

Po saw her walking towards the river. He remembered how she had followed him out on the boat to Gongmen City, and now he followed her out.

"Hey." Po said. He had spoken very softly, but nonetheless, Tigress jumped and whirled around to face him, clearly startled.

"Po? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same." Po said, uncharacteristically calm.

Tigress, also uncharacteristically, was flustered. She punched the ground and said unconvincingly, "I'm...um...training."

Po remembered the night on the boat and replied, "The floor is not a worthy opponent." He then came closer and held out his arm to her, "I am ready."

Tigress looked shocked, before saying, "So serious." in a joking manner.

"Let's skip the rest of the role-play." Po suggested, remembering the pain on his hand when he punched her. He came closer to Tigress, "Ti, why are you really out here?"

Tigress smiled at him, "You were honest to me, so I suppose it wouldn't to tell you why I'm here now." she said truthfully, "Don't laugh at me."

"I swear I won't."

"I...um... I,uh. OK, look, I _know_ how to swim, but this river is cold, and I'd rather not swim because, well, I don't like being in water, especially _cold_ water, and I'm a feline, you know... cat. And we don't like water, and I hate swimming even if I know how. I learned in warm water and I HATE swimming and drenching myself and I _really_ would rather take the other route-"

"Whoa, Tigress." Po held out a hand to stop her from rambling, "You. Are. Afraid. Of. Swimming. In. Cold. Water."

"Yes." Tigress took a deep breath, repeating shakily, "I am a-a...a-afraid of swimming in. Cold. Water."

"I'm gonna make you un-scared of swimming in cold water."

"_What?!"_

Po was already in the water, "Come on!"

Tigress obediently walked to the banks of the river.

"Well? Get in." Po instructed.

Tigress, shaking violently, dipped a foot into the cold water, before yanking it out with a shivering yelp.

"Get _in."_ Po said again, "Once you do, it's not that bad. Don't give up."

Give up. The words hit Tigress like lightning. _Give up. _That was something she would never do. Ever.

Closing her eyes, Tigress plunged into the ice-cold river.

Po clapped and grinned at her. Tigress was shivering and shaking, saying under her breath, "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.."

"No. You don't. Just splash, it's fun." Po informed her.

Still shaking, she did. After some time, the two were laughing happily.

Tigress got out from the river, "We'd better get back to sleep."

Po pouted, "Why?" he asked, climbing out after her.

"Long day tomorrow. You know, swimming..."

"Oh, yeah."

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Tigress said softly. She looked into his jade green eyes, "For helping me. For teaching me. For caring about me. For... for everything, really."

"Nah, no biggie. I mean, I'm always there to help a friend. And..." Po said, trailing off.

"And?"

"And I'm always there, y'know, for you." Po finished.

Tigress's eyes widen, "Same for me...for you. Thank you again.

"No problem. Good night, Tigress. See you tomorrow. And you can do it."

"I know that, now. Thanks to you. Good night, Po." Tigress did something that shocked Po into silence. And made him happier than he had ever been in his life.

She gently pressed her lips against his cheek, whispered a quick 'good night' and headed into her tent.

Po stood there, stunned. He put a paw to his cheek where she had kissed him. A smile spread over his face. He fist-pumped, did a happy victory dance and headed to his tent.

And the next morning, when they had to swim across the river, Tigress's eyes met Po's and he whispered, "You can do it."

She replied, "Now I know."

They all got across safely, and continued the journey, and Tigress fell next to Po as they walked. She said, "I think that cold rivers are now one of my favorite things." Then, as if nothing had happened, she quickly walked forward to join Viper and Shifu's conversation.

Po grinned again, and said, just so Tigress's sharp ears could hear, "Mine too. Mine to..."


	9. I Know Her Better

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you all like the new chapter, enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"I bet that _I_ know Tigress better." Po said confidently.

Monkey snorted, "Get real, Po."

"Yeah," Mantis added, chuckling, "She may not talk a lot, but we've lived with her for 10 years. You just _met _her 7 months ago."

"Well, I agree with Po." Crane said unexpectedly.

"What?!" came the stunned chorus.

"You do?" Monkey and Mantis asked.

"You _do?!"_ Po questioned.

"I do." Crane replied.

"Guys, it doesn't _matter."_ Viper said tiredly, "And it's not right to talk about her when she's not there."

"Whatever." Po said, waving a hand, "Crane, why do you agree with me?"

"_Well..._We may have lived with her for ten years, but we don't _fangirl_ over her like you, Po. I bet you know every little detail about her -pretty creepy- and we don't." Crane said matter-of-factly.

Po turned bright red, "I don't _fangirl!"_

"Whatever." Monkey interrupted, "OK, let's do this. It's 10:00 in the morning. Let's gather back here at, um... at 8:00 in the night. During that time, let's figure out things about Tigress. Whoever has the most facts wins."

"Wins _what?"_ Po asked excitedly.

"How 'bout... a bag of Almond Cookies?" Monkey proposed.

"Deal!" replied Crane, Po and Mantis.

"Are there teams?" asked Crane.

"Well... OK, how about Crane and Po and me and Monkey?" Mantis suggested. He got three 'OK's, and the four dispersed, probably to find Tigress.

Viper, who was still in the room, sighed, "Poor Ti. She's gonna be pounced on the whole day..."

**With Crane and Po**

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled in delight, seeing her emerge from the Training Hall.

Crane wing-pumped at the fact that they had found her first.

Tigress turned, startled. She relaxed after seeing them, "Oh, Crane and Po. What's wrong?"

"Nooothing..." Po sang, "OK, Ti. I've been thinking. We don't know each other all that well. Me and you and Crane.

"Crane?" Tigress echoed, raising an eyebrow, "But, Po, I've known him for ten years..."

"YEAH, moving on..." Po said loudly, "Sit."

Tigress hesitatingly sat on the floor, along with Po and Crane.

"OK, rules." Crane said diplomatically, "We each take turns asking questions. You answer each one."

"Alright, fair enough, I suppose." Tigress shrugged. Crane whipped out an empty scroll and an ink bottle and paint brush.

Po cleared his throat, "Number One: Favorite color?"

"Hmm... I really don't know, it changes with my thoughts."

"Just answer." Po said impatiently.

"Well, right now, it's... green." Tigress said, looking at Po. Then she blushed, hoping he didn't ask why. _His eyes..._

"OK, favorite pastime?" Crane asked.

"Meditation."

"Great...favorite number?"

"Number?" Tigress repeated, confused.

"Yes, number."

"Probably... four?" Tigress said, more like a question.

"Favorite food?" Crane asked.

"Tofu stir-fry..."

"And now, Ti." Po said dramatically,"Tell us something about yourself. Not too personal..."

Tigress scowled at the two of them, but nonetheless said, "Well, Shifu kind of adopted me when I was four. I trained with Tai Lung till I was fourteen. He left when I was fifteen. The rest of you guys came then. Umm... now I'm 24."

"Go on." Crane prodded.

"So... I train really hard to make Shifu proud, so he can finally think of me as a daughter instead of a student.." Tigress's eyes widened and she slapped a paw over her mouth, "NO! I meant...so he thinks I'm a good student and.. um... look, Crane, Po, it's been fun, but I _really_ have to go now. Bye!"

And with that, she rushed out of the area.

"Well, we have a lot of new information." Crane said, "Add that to the list of creepy things I'm sure you know, that bag of cookies is ours. _Ours,_ not yours."

"OK, great!" Po said happily.

**With Monkey and Mantis **

Tigress was extremely surprised when she heard her name being called by two of her fellow comrades.

She turned to see Monkey and Mantis and sighed inwardly. She had just finished her 'question session' with Po and Crane, and she definitely didn't need another one.

"We're gonna get straight to the point here." Mantis said simply, "Let's have a question session."

Tigress groaned. She felt confused. _Why_ were her friends pouncing on her with questions?

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well then? Go on, quickly."

"Alright." Monkey began, "Favorite color?"

Tigress bit her lip thoughtfully. If Po were here, she would have slipped and said green. But now her mood had changed, and she felt indescribably angry. They were hiding something from her, all four of them. And if there was one thing Tigress hated, it was to be left out of the loop. Plus, it was _annoying_, having her comrades rush at her with questions.

And so, in her anger, she said, "Red."

"Favorite pastime?" Mantis continued.

Right now, Tigress was in a rather bad mood, though she hid it from Monkey and Mantis. And she felt like punching something, "Training." she replied coolly.

"Favorite number?" asked Monkey. Monkey and Mantis had absolutely no idea that Tigress had been asked the exact same questions by Po and Crane.

Tigress inwardly seethed in irritation, "One."

"One?" Mantis repeated in confusion.

"Don't ask anymore questions that you need, _bug."_ Tigress snapped.

"Fine... favorite food?" Monkey asked.

Tigress smirked at him and lied, "Almond cookies..."

"Really?" her comrades chorused, shocked.

"Really."

"Now." Mantis said, "Talk to us."

Tigress said simply, "I was left at Bao Gao Orphange when I was a baby, Shifu adopted me when I was four, I trained with Tai Lung till I was fourteen and now I'm 24. Goodbye."

And she walked away.

Monkey and Mantis grinned at each other as Mantis said, "We've won for sure!"

**That night, with Viper **

"Ok, so let's start with color." said Viper, pointing at Po and Crane.

"Green." Po said proudly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Po." Mantis snorted, "She doesn't like _green_ and she definitely doesn't mean the green of your eyes. She likes red."

"Red?!"Crane exclaimed, "No, I swear, she _did_ say green!"

"No, it's red. Like her vest. Why would she like green?" Monkey snapped.

"Moving on..." Viper said, "Favorite pastime."

"Training." Mantis said, chuckling.

"Noooo..." Po said, puzzled, "Meditation."

"Training!"

"Meditation!"

"TRAINING!"

"MEDITATION!"

"Ok, ok, guys... favorite..." Viper read off the scroll where they had written all the questions they had asked her, "Number?"

"It's 4." Crane informed them.

" _Four?"_ Monkey snorted, "Mamma Mia, you all know _nothing_ about Tigress. It's one."

"One? Now, look here, Monkey, I am ONE HUNDRED PERCENT sure that her favorite number is four, not _one."_ Crane snapped.

"Four." laughed Monkey, as if it was a funny answer, "That's ridiculous. It's one."

"Guys..." Viper sighed, "Favorite food."

"ALMOND COOKIES!" Mantis yelled.

There was some silence, and then Po and Crane, and even Viper burst out laughing. Mantis and Monkey looked wounded.

"C-come on, guys!" Po hiccuped, "A-a-_almond cookies?_ No way, she's not _you,_ Monkey! Or me, for that fact..."

"Almond cookies..." Crane gasped, he was laughing so hard, "Ha! No offense guys, she was probably lying or joking... her favorite food is Tofu Stir-Fry."

"I'm sorry, guys." Viper said apologetically to Monkey and Mantis, "But that does seem much more possible."

Even they had to agree with that, so they just glared at Viper.

Viper sighed again, "Let's abandon the rest of the competition. She seems to have outsmarted you four without knowing it."

"Or not..." Crane said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked Crane.

"I get it... Tigress is just a confusing person." Monkey said.

"True..." Mantis replied.

"No, it's just that her thoughts change with her mood." Viper said sensibly.

"Yeah, so I guess that we have to say Po knows her best." Crane said, "Being the fangirl he is."

"_Hey!"_ shouted Po as they all dispersed from the room. Then a sudden realization seemed to hit him. His exclamation causing everyone to face-palm. Except Viper, who just rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean I get the whole bag of Almond Cookies?"


	10. Love Chunk

**I'm back! After a bit longer than usual, sorry for the delay in update! Hope you all like this one-shot. I got the idea when I was reading The KFP Wikipedia, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP... I guess this goes for every chapter I've written so far... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"So... we are in all in you bedroom instead of meditating because...?" Tigress deadpanned. She and the rest of the Five were in Po's room, gathered in front of-

"-Something amazing, Ti, I swear! Look, you are here to see the most wonderful thing ever! Behold!" Po dramatically pointed to the object in front of him. The 'amazing, wonderful' object that Po was so thoroughly excited about was...

"A _box?" _Tigress asked flatly.

"Not just any box!" Po exclaimed.

Monkey raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess. An amazing box, full of, um... memorabilia of our Po -the Great Dragon Warrior's- childhood?" he said sarcastically, chuckling.

The others laughed as well.

"Sarcasm isn't really your thing." Mantis said accusingly, "It's mostly Tigress's. But, good one!"

"Yeah!" Crane laughed, "Memorabilia in a box...!"

"Umm... Po?" Viper said, noticing Po's rather sheepish expression.

"Actually... Monkey is... RIGHT! Are you guys excited, or what?" Po exclaimed

Everyone stopped laughing. The grins were wiped off their faces, replaced with wide-eyed, open-mouthed expressions.

"Well... let's start." Po said, "Ok."

He opened the box and the Five peered at it. It was filled with figures and pictures and paintings. It did look rather interesting. Fascination bubbled up inside them.

"Here... are..." Po said, closing his eyes and digging out a random item. He pulled out an action figure and opened his eyes, "Here _is... _one of my action figures!"

The Five looked at the figure he was holding. A Tigress. For heaven's sake, Po was 25 years old!

Monkey started laughing and pointing, the same way he did when Mr. Ping showed them Po's action figures before. Whe they were leaving for Gongmen City.

Tigress gave the same amused smile and said (most unlike her) mischievously, "Po?"

"Yes?"

"Who got the scratches on it?"

Actually, the scratches were barely visible, and could only be faintly seen if you looked closely.

Po turned red as Viper, Crane and Mantis joined Monkey's laughs.

"My dad! I swear it wasn't me! I _told_ him to be especially careful with yours, but he accidentally-"

"Po!" Tigress interjected, smiling, "Po, I was joking. I _know_ it wasn't you. And you have kept it very well."

Po grinned, "Yeah... I know, right?" he looked at the Tigress figure fondly, "It's my favorite one, actually."

They all stared at him as he slapped a paw over his mouth, "I mean... like... it's, um- stance! Yeah, yeah, this is my most favorite stance in Kung Fu! That's why, you know -It's not like I like it because Tigress is my favorite member of the Five, no offence- but it's not offence, 'cause it's _nothing_ like that, I DON'T think she's the strongest, bravest, MOST AWESOME warrior ever, nothing like that, really, I swear! It's just that..." Po rambled, clearly embarrassed. The other four kept looking from Po to Tigress.

Tigress was smiling, half amused, half slightly exasperated. Viper had an 'awww' expression, while Crane was chuckling. Mantis and Monkey were rolling around, yelling "HE LOVES HER, AWWW!"

Po finally said, loudly, "It's 'cause I like the Kung Fu stance!"

Tigress giggled, much to everyone's shock and said, "Po... that's a Tai Chi pose."

Po shrugged and hurriedly moved on to the next item, a painting of him making noodles with his dad.

That was exclaimed over, and Tigress commented that he was lucky to have a real dad, even if it was foster.

Crane was focused on something else in the box. He finally pulled it out and said, "Po, why is this block of wood in your box of most important memories?"

All the others turned to stare at it, confused.

"That's right." Tigress said in her clear voice, "If you use it for carving, or something, which I doubt... then shouldn't it at least be cut neatly? It's all jagged."

"Yeah... I can...um... carve, and so I use it for... yeah.." Po said nervously.

Viper looked at him, "You can carve?"

"Um... yeah..."

Mantis analyzed it, before saying, "I may be small, but I'm good at acupuncture, right? Well, if one of you shaped it for me, I could tell you where to do what, so it's neat and block-like enough for carving."

"Tigress can carve, she's really good." Viper said.

"If Po can carve himself, can't he do it?" Monkey said curiously, "You should show us some time ,Po."

"Sure..." Po said, still nervous.

Crane was staring the block of wood up and down, and he finally let out a shout of laughter, "Hey, it's not a carving block! I should have known! Don't you guys recognize this?"

"No." responded Tigress, puzzled.

"Remember Po's first day here?" Crane continued, ignoring the fact that Po had buried his face in his paws.

"Yes." the others chorused.

"Remember he tried to learn a full split in one night?"

"Yes."

"Remember Shifu yelled at him for that?"

"Yes..."

"Remember he asked Tigress to demonstrate with two blocks of wood and one piece fell on Po's head?" Crane finished, grinning

The others slowly processed this and finally Monkey yelled, "He _kept_ a block of wood that Tigress broke in his TREASURE BOX!"

Everyone burst out laughing, "It's his Love Chunk!" Mantis shouted, laughing harder than he ever remembered.

"Oh, it's so sweet!" Viper gushed, earning a glare from Po.

"This is great, amazing, wonderful and interesting! You were right Po!" Crane said brightly.

They all left the room, not bothering to keep their chuckles to themselves.

Tigress was still in the room, "Po?"

"Yes?" he said nervously.

"Did I ever tell you... even though the others laughed, I think you are one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Po stared at her in shock. He hadn't expected _that._ A few sharp words. A lecture. A glare. Maybe a slap, or punch or kick or something. But a _compliment?_

"You have a great character." Tigress said simply as Po stood up.

"Um... thanks, Ti. Sorry for making things awkward, y'know..." Po muttered.

She smiled at him, "It's nothing Po, really. It's nice to know that the Dragon Warrior admires a mere Tiger from the Furious Five." she said teasingly, yet sincerely.

"Are you _kidding?_! I've looked up to you ever since I could remember and-" Po began but was interrupted by a grinning Mantis, who had hopped back into the room, unnoticed.

He said something that had Tigress and Po on his case for weeks. And they succeeded in many attacks.

"So, we already know Po loves Tigress. Tell me, Ti. Do you have a Love Chunk?"


	11. Sewing

**Hey guys! Here's the next one-shot! Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Ouch!" Tigress exclaimed sharply, as a spike on one of the Seven Swinging Clubs scraped her waist.

"Ti?" Viper said worriedly. It had been years since Tigress had gotten so much as a scratch from the Clubs.

"You OK, Tigress?" Crane asked, "You almost never get hurt from the Clubs. Something on your mind?"

"No, no. I'm fine, really. Just a bit... out of focus, I guess." Tigress said, frowning at the small but deep gash on her hip, "It'll heal in no time."

"Right." Mantis nodded, "Better be careful, anyway."

"Yes." Tigress agreed, "I'm more worried about the vest."

"The vest?" Monkey echoed, confused.

"Yes, I don't have another one. It's Friday and they've all gone for washing. And the one I'm wearing is torn." Tigress said. She looked at Shifu and said, "Master, may I be excused? I'll be back in half an hour, I'll just go stitch this up."

"Of course." Master Shifu agreed, "Come back quickly."

Tigress left the Training Hall for her bedroom.

"Stitch it up?" Monkey repeated, "How? There's no tailor."

"Yeah... can Zeng no how to sew or something?" Mantis asked in a puzzled way.

"No, silly." Viper giggled, "Obviously not. Tigress is going to do it herself."

"WHAT?!" came the stunned chorus from Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Po.

"Yes, she knows how to sew and embroider and stitch. She's awfully good at it." Viper said, smiling.

"She _does?"_ Po questioned, "But sewing if for _girls._ Which Tigress, is, duh. But I thought she hates girly stuff."

"Sewing is not girly, Panda." Shifu snapped, "It is merely a hobby or pastime that anyone can take up, as well as a useful technique when one is on a mission or journey and needs to repair any article of clothing."

The four males stared at Shifu, not being able to imagine themselves _or_ Tigress sewing.

"Well, I'm gonna o check it out!" Po said excitedly.

The others groaned and Shifu started to lecture Po about the importance of persistence and training. Po merely ignored them and head out of the barracks and to the sleeping quarters.

"Tigress?" Po said, peering into her bedroom.

"Po?" Tigress had her vest in one hand and the needle in another. She was wearing her Winter Festival shirt.

"Hey. Just came to, y'know... see... if you needed anything." Po said, seating himself across from her.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Tigress said, smiling at him.

"I still can't believe you know how to _sew." _Po repeated wondrously.

Tigress raised an eyebrow, "Is it a crime that I do?"

"No, no! I just think it's AWESOME!" Po said hastily, "But until now, It always seemed more of a.. an, um.."

"More of a Viper thing to do?" Tigress finished. Po nodded sheepishly.

"Not really." Tigress shrugged, "It can be very useful in many situations. Plus, it's fun. Relaxing."

Po nodded, understanding, "Yeah, I got that. It's just the embroidery that threw me for a loop."

"Viper told you all?" Tigress grinned. Po nodded.

"Yes. It's a calming way of soothing yourself and improving hand-eye coordination." she said.

Po stared at her as she got back to work on the vest. In ten minutes flat, she had finished it. It was neat as ever, and unless you looked closely, nobod could tell that it had been tailored.

"Cool!" Po breathed, "Can I try?"

"Where?" Tigress asked, nonetheless holding out the needle to him. Po looked around and saw a piece of unused fabric in Tigress's kit. It looked frayed and old. He pointed at it. Tigress agreed readily.

"So how do you do this?" Po asked curiously.

"You've got to weave the torn parts together, in out, in, out." Tigress explained.

Po tried the way she had done minutes before, only to succeeded in poking his finger with the needle.

"OW!" he yelled.

"It's OK, Po. You've had worse, this is no big deal. Go on." Tigress said patiently

Po tried a few more times, until he finally managed to make a stitch. He grinned at her.

"Great job, Po." Tigress said appreciatively, "But you're holding the needle wrong."

Tigress picked up another needle from her kit and held it, showing Po the correct way.

He looked back down at his own hand, "Umm..."

"Here, let me help you." Tigress said softly. She put her paw on top of Po's and moved his fingers around, so they held the needle correctly. Once the position was perfect, Tigress squeezed his paw and said, "There. Good."

Po flushed, but he was absolutely delighted, "Thanks." he whispered awkwardly.

"I -uh- n-no problem." Tigress muttered, smiling inwardly.

"So, I'll just be going..." Po said nervously, getting up.

"Yes." Tigress seemed to regain her composure, "Yes, I need to change and get back to training."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry. Thanks for teaching me how to sew. Yeah. Bye." Po babbled.

"I'll see you in 5 minutes, Po." Tigress said exasperatedly.

"OK. I'll just, yeah-"

"-PO!"

"Go. OK. Bye." said Po, getting out hurriedly.

The door shut behind him, closing in the hands of a smiling Tigress. Po gave a rather dreamy sigh and turned around to head back to the barracks when 3 animals stopped him in his tracks. Crane, Mantis and Monkey.

"Soooo..." Mantis said mischievously,"You clearly had different intentions, Po-"

"Hey!" Po protested, "She was wearing her Winter Festival Vest!"

"Po, we weren't referring to that." Crane laughed.

"Who knew that the _thought _would have even _knocked_ on your very thick _skull?"_ Monkey asked, grinning.

Po went a brilliant shade of red, saying feebly, "She is very good at sewing."

"Oh?" Mantis questioned, "Really?"

"Really, I swear! I saw some of her stuff in her little kit thing. She didn't know I saw it, duh, but the embroidery was great and plus, she finished stitching up her vest perfectly, in no time."

The others nodded and Crane said, "Well? Did she teach you?"

"A bit, yeah." Po said, turning maroon.

Mantis opened his mouth to say something else, probably inappropriate, when the sound of a door being opened reached their ears.

Tigress stood behind them, paws on her hips, eyebrows raised. Her vest was good as new.

"And what," she griped, "may I ask, are you all doing in front of my room? I thought you were training." She gestured to Monkey, Mantis and Crane, "and I thought _you_ were heading to the Training Room." she pointed rather accusingly at Po.

There were four sheepish chuckles as Tigress's comrades edged their way to the Training Room.

Tigress sighed as she followed them. Her sharp ears picked up traces of their quiet conversation.

She sighed and muttered to herself, "_How _my knowing to sew is a big deal, I don't know. There's no problem with me sewing."_  
_


	12. When the Time Comes

**Hey guys! Got this idea from the poem 'There is a Time To' by Michelle Hyde. All credits for the poem go to her. I may have switched around a few lines from the poem here and there. You can find this poem if you Google 'There is a Time To poem by Michelle Hyde' This is a longer fanfic than usual.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

**There is...**

**A time to write,**

"What're you doin'?" Mantis questioned Crane as he, Po and the others of the Five walked into Crane's bedroom.

"Writing." Crane replied.

"Writing?" the others chorused confusedly.

"Writing." Crane confirmed, "Well, calligraphy, really. I used to do it with Mei Ling, back at the Academy. It was a lot of fun. Still is. You need to have really good control over the brush."

"Can I try?" Tigress asked. Crane looked at her, up and down, as if analyzing her control power. Finally he nodded, "I bet you could do great."

Tigress smiled and sat down with some of Crane's many materials. He was right, her first painting had come out beautifully.

One by one, the others sat down with brushes and ink and papers, trying out different symbols, and listening to Crane's stories or instructions or explanations every once in a while. They exclaimed over one and other's good work, and helped each other when mistakes occurred. They felt joy and happiness bubble up inside them. These were the few things they did, just the 6 of them, to bond.

Master Shifu found them hours later, stacks of paper in front of them. And he sat with them to paint, as well. They had all found real family.

**A time to listen,**

"Listen to me, Po." Tigress said patiently, "You'll never get it unless you-"

"-I know, I know." Po said, trying the Tai Chi pose again, "Unless I try."

The other four watched as Tigress shook her head irritably. He had been interrupting her the whole time, not allowing her to speak.

"No, Po. It won't come unless you-"

"-Oh, OK. Practice, right?"

Tigress sighed. Po was clearly about to say something else. But she put a finger against his lips and said, "Shh.. No, Po. I will only come if you _listen." _

Po had mastered the pose by the end of the hour.

**A time to learn,**

"Quick, Po, attack the last bandit!" Viper yelled from her spot.

"How?! He's too powerful, even for me!" Po yelled back frantically.

"The punch Shifu taught you!" Tigress called.

"But- I wasn't paying attention and I-"

Tigress swept in and punched the bandit herself. He fell with a painful- sounding thump.

The 6 breathed heavily as one by one they patted Tigress on the back.

"Po." she said gently, "Pay attention from now on. There is always something you can learn."

**A time to play,**

"C'mon, Ti! It'll be fun!" Po begged Tigress.

"No, Po, I don't _want_ to play Tag!" she shook her head vehemently.

"Why?"

"Because."

Po gently took Tigress's arm and said softly, "You train too hard. You're already amazing, Tigress. Come and play with us."

Tigress was silent for a moment, then she finally said, "OK."

**A time to read,**

"You're _supposed_ to be reading the scrolls with us." Crane reminded Po.

"Aww, c'mon, guys! The new Masters Exhibit is out, and I don't wanna wait in a line to see it!"

"It's _fine." _Tigress said. She threw a scroll at him, "Come read with us."

Po scowled, but opened the scroll. His eyes widened and he beamed at Tigress, sitting down to read, "Masters Ox, Croc and Rhino, three of the greatest Kung Fu Masters of all times, were known to have used the principles of techniques, such as..."

The others all smiled at Po, before going on to read the scrolls that they held.

**A time to see **

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mantis said, amazed, "Did you guys _see_ that?"

The other 5 nodded, equally amazed.

"Who knew Shifu could laugh like that?" Monkey wondered. Shifu had gone into uproarious laughs about something Po had said.

"I didn't even know he could _smile."_ Tigress said, looking shocked, "At least, not that much."

Crane and Viper looked equally stunned.

"Did you _see_ it?" Crane repeated, a look of delight spreading over his face, "He looks really happy."

"Happier than I've ever seen him." Viper agreed.

"He hasn't laughed or smiled or even_ looked_ like that for the longest time." Tigress said softly. Po put an arm around her. He knew how long she had ached for the sight of her Father being happy.

**A time to lead,**

"Where to now?" Mantis questioned, "The Crocs are way ahead of us, we don't even know which way to go!"

Po was panting heavily, "We've got to hurry!"

"Yes, quick, they've got the Shift Stones!" Viper said hysterically.

"And... wait." Monkey said confusedly, "Why didn't we..." his eyes widened.

Crane understood, "W-why didn't Shifu come? Why didn't we see him before we left? He didn't even see us off, we were in too much of a rush to look for him..."

"No..." whispered Viper, "They've got Shifu!"

"What do we _do?"_ Po asked again.

Tigress was looking ahead, her feline instincts kicking in, "Follow me!" The others obeyed, and they ran ahead.

She took the lead.

**A time to sleep,**

"You look beat." Po commented to Tigress as they headed upstairs, "But that was seriously awesome today. You were great, you stopped the thieves."

"You weren't too bad yourself." Tigress replied, smiling, "And you're right, I'm awfully tired. I'm going to get to sleep. Goodnight, Po."

"Goodnight."

Later, Po peeked into her room to see if she was asleep.

He had never seen her so peaceful in his life.

**A time to be happy,**

"What's up with you?" Monkey asked Tigress over a breakfast of Bean Buns, "You look happy."

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Mantis asked.

Tigress just shrugged, still smiling, "Nothing's going on. Is it a crime to smile?"

"No, of course not." Crane replied.

"It's great to see you so happy." Viper agreed, "And the Buns are great, by the way, Po."

"What? I didn't make them, I was at the Peach Tree last night. My Dad sent them." Po said brightly.

"Oh. Well, they're fabulous!" Viper said, and everyone agreed.

"What did you do at the Tree?" Crane asked curiously.

"Relaxed." Po replied. His eye caught Tigress's and her smile grew.

He was the reason she was so happy.

**A time to be mad,**

"Calm down!" Mantis sniggered to an angry Tigress, "It's not that bad!"

"YOU TRY LOOKING LIKE THIS, YOU STUPID BUG!" Tigress shrieked, "How long before this paint comes off?"

"I dunno, ask Monkey." Mantis chortled.

"MONKEY!" Tigress stormed over to him. Shifu, Crane, Viper, Po and even Zeng turned to her in shock, before breaking into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"T-t-th-three w-weeks!" Monkey hiccuped from laughing so hard.

"I have to go around, completely black, looking like a house kitten for _three weeks?"_ Tigress deadpanned._  
_

"Yup."

For the rest of the month, Monkey and Mantis were attacked by a very angry Tigress.

**A time to be silly,**

"Oh, Po." Tigress shook her head, as Po tried a very silly ribbon-dancing move, shown to him by Viper.

The others chuckled.

"Do you have to be so...silly?" Tigress asked impatiently

"You're too uptight." Po informed her, "Silly is fun."

Tigress shook her head exasperatedly, but watched the rest of his dance with a smile.

**A time to be sad,**

"Go away!" Tigress sobbed, "Just go, please, and leave me alone!"

Po stood at her doorway, unsure. He had never, ever,_ ever_ seen her cry, or even look this sad, before.

A strangled, choked sob escaped from her lips. I brought Po back to reality.

"I know you have a reason to be sad." he said from the doorway. Then he shut it behind him, walked up to Tigress, sat and put his arm around her, "And I'm always there for you, no matter what."

Slowly, she stopped crying.

**A time to wake,**

"Panda!" Shifu yelled, "Get up! You're late again!"

Po stumbled out of the room, "Sorry, sorry! Good morning Master!"

The Five sighed, and so did Shifu, "It is a task to get you to wake up, Panda."

**A time to stay,**

"I'm sorry, but I don't usually go out to celebrate Valentine's Day." Tigress said to Po, "Everyone else goes out for lunch, and Master Shifu treats them to something, and they sign autographs for fans, but I don't go out."

"Well, if you're not going, neither am I. I'm staying with you." Po said defiantly.

**A time to talk,**

"Why're you out here?" Tigress asked Po, sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"I dunno, I'm just... somethings been bugging...me..." Po muttered.

"Really?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just can't put my finger on it. What about you?"

"I'm just not sleepy." Tigress said, shrugging.

The two of them sat side-by-side in silence for some time.

"And you have no idea what exactly is bothering you?" Tigress asked finally.

"No, I swear. Like, it's something about I feel, but I've... dunno... never... I don't know what exactly the feeling is. It's happy and angry and nervous and sad and excited together."

Tigress was quiet. She had been experiencing the similar feeling, "And... is it..." she said, feeling unsure, "Does it only occur around a- a certain...person?"

Po nodded.

Tigress was silent again. At last, she said, "You do know, Po, that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

**A time to walk,**

"What do you mean, you've never been to the Picture Spots of The Valley?" Po asked her in horror.

"It's true. I've heard it's a beautiful place in the Valley, wonderful for taking pictures, but I've never been there." Tigress replied.

"We've got to go see it! Now! I'll show you everything!" Po said.

"But- Shifu..."

"I'll think of it."

The two of them made their way down the steps. Tigress was nervous, Po was excited.

"Hey!" Monkey called, "Where're you two going?"

"Nowhere." Po said, "Just a quick walk around town!"

"Enjoy yourselves!" Monkey winked and left.

"Well, it wasn't a lie." Po decided, "We _are _going to be walking."

**A time to help,**

"Ouch!" A small piglet exclaimed as he fell hard on the floor.

The Five and Po stared piteously as no one went over to help it up.

_Why don't they help him?_ Tigress wondered

"Pig! You!" A goat snapped at the toddler, "Get out of my way and get back to the Orphanage!"

The toddler's eyes welled with tears. He seemed quite badly hurt.

Tigress's eyes widened and the others turned to her. _Orphanage..._

Without a second thought, Tigress walked over and helped him up, smiling softly.

The boy smiled back. He had a new heroine.

The others watched, along with Shifu, who had come up next to them. They were all beaming as the piglet said worship-fully to Tigress, "Thank you for helping me."

**A time to hurt,**

"But, _Viper!"_ Po said, horrified, "Don't- don't you _get _it? W-we can't-"

Viper smiled sadly.

Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu looked at him sadly, as well.

"Po." Tigress said gently, "I know they're evil and have done us harm. And killing is a sin, something we don't do unless we have to. Here, we have another choice."

"What? To put them in such pain that they kill themselves?" Po said, his voice choked up.

Tigress's eyes met his, "I know." she whispered.

"There is a time..." Crane said softly, "When we must do things we hate doing, no matter how evil they are."

"Like hurting?" Po asked dejectedly, "_Torturing?"_

Tigress nodded, "Yes." she said quietly.

Nobody else heard it, but Po heard the facade choke in her voice, too, and he knew she was hurting just as much as he was on the inside.

**A time to scheme, **

"Oh, I know!" Mantis exclaimed. He pointed to a scroll that he, Po, Shifu and the Five were looking at, "We can get through the Guards _here_ and they'd-"

"Throw us into the prison that doesn't even have _bars."_ Tigress growled.

They were planning their entrance into a Castle, who's King had stolen the Dragon Chalice from the Jade Palace. Second time it had been taken.

"Yes, but we'd get a clear view of where they kept the Chalice." Po reasoned.

"And we _could_ think of how to get it back." Viper continued.

"If we observed the defense mechanisms on our way to their jail." Crane pointed out.

"What do you have in mind, Mantis?" Monkey questioned his friend.

"Well, we get caught-"

"-_what?"_ Tigress interjected.

"We get caught." Mantis repeated calmly, "Then I slide out through a little hole or something and get you guys out. You guys can do some scheming while I'm at it. We can get the Chalice and get back up here."

There was some silence, as everyone processed this idea.

"Excellent idea, Mantis. Good work." Shifu finally praised, "That will work. I will be staying back to protect the Palace. You 6 go, follow this route and plan, and you will surely be successful."

"Yes, Master Shifu." his 6 students bowed.

As they departed from the room, Tigress admitted to Mantis, "That _is _a good little scheme, I suppose."

**A time to dream, **

"Oh, come on! Of _course _there'll be a chance I'll talk to Masters Ox, Croc and Rhino as Besties!" Po protested.

Crane, Monkey and Mantis snickered. Viper sighed. Tigress, however, spoke up, "Po, we all know that of that ever happened, it won't be any time soon."

"Yeah, whatever! A guy can dream, right?" Po said

Tigress just rolled her eyes, and the Five continued with their training.

That night, Tigress saw that Po had left a Scroll on the Dining Table. As she crept up to his bedroom, she saw a smile on his face while he slept.

She silently placed the Scroll next to him and smiled softly, "Yes, Po. A guy _can_ dream."

She just as silently crept back out.

**A time to wonder, **

"Why is it called Kung Fu?" Po asked.

"Is there a problem with it?" Tigress asked.

"No, but how did they come up with the name?"

"I..." Tigress pondered the answer, but could only say, "I... don't...know."

"Well, I've always wondered.." Po said, getting lost in his thought again.

"Now I do, too..." Tigress said slowly. She got up from her place on the floor and lead Po to the Thousand Scrolls, to see if they had an answer.

**A time to want,**

"I hardly ever ask for anything!" Crane said to Master Shifu.

"That is not the point, Master Crane." Shifu snapped, "One Kung Fu Warrior does not beg for items from another, especially when it is not a _need,_ but merely a want. Do you see Tigress begging me for anything?"

"No, because she hardly ever wants _or _needs anything." Crane said, trying to sound more respectful than pleading.

"Well, learn from her. She is a model student and a wonderful person. If only everyone could have some of her qualities." rubbing his temple, Shifu left the room

Although Crane was extremely irritated, he could not forget the joyful, disbelieving, amazed, emotional shine that had passed through Tigress's eyes when he replayed the incident to his comrades.

He may not have gotten the money for a new Calligraphy Set, but seeing Tigress look that happy, even for just a few seconds, was something else he'd always wanted.

She was his best friend, almost sister, after all.

But as hew saw the emotions in her eyes that day, he realized that she, too, wanted something. Not an object, a feeling given from someone else. That she had desperately desired it, and craved it her whole life.

Everybody wanted something. But not everybody got it.

**A time to live,**

"PO! Be _careful!_" Tigress called, as Po stood in front of the Seven Swinging Clubs, "You've never done this properly before! You might get hurt!"

"Everyone gets hurt!" Po called back, in ready position.

"Yes, but not when they can avoid it!"

"It's alright, Tigress. It's not called taking a risk." Po said calmly.

"Then _what is it?"_ Tigress growled.

"It's called living."

"Everyone lives!"

"The fun way of it. Be lively, be fun, relax, all in one! Hey, that rhymed..."

"Po!"

"C'mon, Ti! You gotta live a little!"

Tigress sighed, but had to admit: He was right.

**A time to do something,**

"Let's do something!" Po said to his comrades.

"Like what?" Monkey asked.

"Something! Anything! Something _good!"_

That was how the Five and Po ended up at the 's Noodle Shop, helping him. Mr. Ping was delighted. He hadn't got this much help from anyone and he hadn't worked with Po in so long...

It was a wondreful evening for all of them

Sometimes, simple was effective. They just had to do something simple.

**A time to make a difference,**

"Look, Po, the Orphanage is closing down, whether you like it or not." Tigress said, though everyone could here a strangled sob in her voice.

"Not if I can help it!" Po said determinedly.

"You _can't!"_ Tigress said firmly, tears now running freely down her face. She didn't know why. The Orphanage held bad memories.

"I can too!"

The image of poor little orphans, lying around with nowhere to go, made Tigress shudder.

"C'mon, guys!" Po said, "Let's start collecting money!"

"How?" Monkey questioned.

"Songs, dances, demos, performances, begging, talking, anything! Now's the time to make a difference!" Po yelled.

The Bau Gau Orphanage never closed.

**A time to love,**

"Tigress, I know this is sudden and weird and you probably won't feel the same, but.." Po took a deep breath, "I- I love you, Tigress.

Tigress stared at him with wide eyes, before a smile spread across her face, actual tears springing to her eyes, "I love you, too, Po."

**A time to try,**

"What if I can't?" Tigress asked, looking at the cold, deep lake.

"You can!" Po said.

"What if I can't? If I drown or something?"

"I'll save you." Po promised.

"But, Po.."

"You never know unless you try." Po interrupted softly.

Tigress finally tried. And Tigress finally succeeded.

**A time to die,**

"I am very, very proud to have been every single one of your Master." Shifu said sadly. He first turned to Crane, "Always believe. You are extraordinary. It has been my honor." he bowed.

Crane bowed back, beak quivering.

"Viper, you are very talented and intelligent. Always appreciate others. That is a wonderful wuality." Shifu bowed to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bowed back.

"Monkey, you are humorous and very amazing. I am very, very proud of you." Shifu bowed.

Monkey did the same, his eyes welling up.

"Mantis, you may be small, but you are mighty. You define 'expect the unexpected'. My life wouldn't have been complete without training you." Shifu bent over.

Mantis bowed, his voice cracking as he said, "Master..."

"Po. You are the most shocking thing to happen in Kung Fu History! And you happened to me. To all of us. Never lose you determination. Never lose your love and compassion. Never lose your love of Kung Fu. And, above all, never lose you belief in others. Believe in them like I have come to believe in you." Shifu bowed to the panda and added, "Keep your... awesomeness."

Between his tears, Po manged a tiny smile.

"Tigress." Shifu breathed finally, "I have treated you badly fearing that you would turn into another Tai Lung. How wrong I was. You are amazing, loyal, brave, talented, intelligent and kind. I have always appreciated you, trusted you, cared for you, been proud of you, approved of you, and above all, loved you. You are my daughter."

Tigress let out the first sob the others had properly heard from her, " Master- Father, I-"

"I, instead of giving the Cloak and Staff to one person, I am making _two_ people the Grandmasters of the Jade Palace. I have long since repaired the Staff." Shifu held out the Staff to Tigress and the Cloak to Po, "Po and Tigress. You two. Together."

They took the items, crying shamelessly.

"Master, don't go!" Po begged.

"We need you, Master!" Viper said, in tears.

"I am sorry. I am very proud of you all. I love you, every one of you." Shifu looked down, "But now, my time has come."

Monkey was shaking is head in horror.

"No!" Crane yelled.

"No, No, No! Please, Father, no!" Tigress's voice broke to a whisper, "I- I love you, too, Father."

The peach petals whirled around Shifu.

He left, among Monkey's yells, Mantis's shouts, Crane's cries, Po's pleads, Viper's screams and Tigress's sobs.

"Listen." Master Shifu's disembodied voice echoed, "I love you all. I am proud of you all. Remember... always believe."

And he was gone.

The 6 warriors were now left alone, sobbing helplessly. The Tiger and the Panda were the Grandmasters.

And the thought was at the back of everyone's mind. One day they would disappear like that, together.

Po and Tigress were Master Shifu's symbols of love, belief and power.

**There is always going to be a time,**

**But what will you do when the time comes?**


	13. ABC Flashbacks

**Hey guys! Yes, another one like this ;)**

**Feel free to leave any ideas in the reviews section, as well as any constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

**Attack**

"I am READY for this!" Po exclaimed. Viper shushed him, and he and the Five stood in ready position.

Tigress stiffened, "Three...Two...One... ATTACK!"

**Bandits**

"I'm tired of saving the Valley from bandit." Po whined randomly.

Crane, the only other one in the room, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Po asked defensively.

"It's just that... right now, we are in peace, and under no attack whatsoever." Crane replied.

"I'm just sayin'. I mean, I know that the Villagers are geese and pigs and stuff -not being rude, Geese and Pigs are great- but can't they hold the Bandits off for at least _five minutes?_ Plus, why do the Bandits attack, anyway? They know they're gonna lose!"

"Po, calm down." Crane sighed, though he had a small smile on his face, "We just fought the Bandits off yesterday. You can relax. They won't be back for a while."

"Yeah." Po said dreamily, "A long, beautiful, whi-"

"Po, Crane, come quick!" Tigress yelled, bursting into the room, "The Bandits have attacked! Again...!"

Her ears met to groans.

**Clever**

"How?" Po asked.

"How what?" Viper questioned.

"How do we work this plan out? Doesn't make much sense, if you ask me..."

"That." Tigress growled, "is why nobody _did _ask you, Po." she went on to explain the whole plan that she had come up with.

"Ohhh..." Po said at the end, raising his eyebrows teasingly, " You _are _a clever kitty, Tigress."

**Drum Roll**

"I need a cooler entrance into the Valley." Po said to Shifu.

"A what?" Shifu asked repulsively.

"A cooler entrance."

"Why? Mantis asked Po.

"'Cause it would be totally AWESOME!"

"A cooler entrance..." Monkey repeated, "Like... like what?"

"I dunno." Po shrugged, "Like, maybe, a drum roll..."

**Excitement**

"Po, calm DOWN!" Tigress yelled, "It's only Market Day!"

"Yes, but it's my first -ever market day with YOU GUYS!" Po said happily.

"So?"

"So I get to go shopping with YOU! And walk around with YOU! And-"

"Hey, what are we?" Mantis cut in, "Chopped liver?"

"-And have fun with YOU and be happy with YOU..." Po caught sight of all his comrades staring a him with wide eyes, "...All." he finished.

"Tone down the excitement." Crane said carefully, "Just a bit..."

**Falling**

_She was falling, falling... deeper, deeper, deeper... and she couldn't get herself out._

Tigress recalled the riddle Monkey had asked her the previous day : 'What can you easily FALL into, but take a very long time to get out of?"

And she had answered, easily and intelligently, "Difficulty."

Now she asked herself, 'What can you easily fall into, but never, ever get out of, no matter how hard you tried?"

Love.

Master Tigress had fallen in love.

**Game**

"Let's play a game!" Po said decidedly, "How 'bout elimination tag?"

"Again?" Monkey groaned, "I'd lose! Again."

"And Ti would win." Mantis said flatly, "Again."

"That." Tigress informed them, "Is the only game I've ever won."

"Yeah right." Viper snorted.

"Yeah." Crane agreed, "Only game you've won, if you don't count the hundred other games you've _also_ won."

**Height**

"Admit it, Po." Tigress growled, "I'm. Taller."

"No! Now _way!" _Po protested.

"Look." Crane said patiently, "Let's settle this one and for all." he went and stood next to the two of them.

"Well?" Tigress said impatiently, "Who's taller?"

Po stood on his tip-toes. Tigress nudged him irritably.

"Me." Crane announced, "I am taller."

He met to annoyed groans, followed by another squabble.

**Imagination**

"C'mon, Ti!" Po said defensively, "Writing a story isn't a bad idea at all!"

"I didn't say it was. But where would you get the ideas?"

"Unlike _some _people, I've got an imagination."

"Well." Tigress said, without emotion, "I have an imagination as well."

Po snorted, "Yeah. Sure you do."

"I do. OK, how about you make the Panda in your story purple and green..."

**Jealousy**

"He's not that great." Po grumbled, gesturing at Jin (**A/N: Yes, got that from my chapter, Jealousy!)**

"Um... he's amazing." Crane countered.

"Why does Tigress like him so much?"

"Po... are you jealous?"

"NO!"

**Kites**

"It's very creative." Tigress said approvingly.

"Yeah, not bad at all, Po." Monkey said appreciatively.

"Quite good, in fact." Mantis said.

"Thanks." Po grinned, looking at the kite with pride, "It's pretty good, isn't it?"

Viper nodded, "Well done."

"Yeah... well, come on, what're we waiting for?" Po said excitedly.

"Nothing. Let's go." Crane smiled.

The 6 of them headed out to fly the kite.

**Love**

"I am an idiot." Tigress said to Po.

"No, you're not!" Po said immediately.

"I am. I am so _stupid!"_

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I swore to myself I would never, but I did- and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?" Po asked, flabbergasted, "How's it my fault? What'd I do?"

"Everything!" groaned Tigress, "You did everything! Why do you exist? Why am I so..."

"What do you _mean?" _Po said, looking extremely alarmed.

"Po. I've sworn to myself that I would never fall in love."

"So? What did I do? How's it wrong that I exist?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you." Tigress breathed.

Po's eyes widened, then a smile spread across his face, "Love you, too, Ti." he said. And he was serious.

**Magic**

"Do you believe in magic?" Po asked.

"I...well...what type of magic?" Tigress questioned.

"Fairies and unicorns."

"No."

"What type of magic do _you _believe in?" Po asked her.

"Uh, well... belief in others, pride, affection, love, friendship..."

"You have all of those, Ti." Po assured her.

Tigress looked at him in surprise.

"If that is real magic, Tigress, I believe in it, too. And it's all real."

**Noodles**

"Do you know how to cook?" Po asked Tigress.

"Well, no... like, yes. But not noodles." Tigress said.

"Oh. You want me to teach you?" Po smiled at her brightly.

"Um..."

"GREAT!"

They spent a very enjoyable hour cooking. Or, at least, Po cooked. Tigress cut the vegetables and set the table and tasted the food.

It was something, from then on, that happened once a week.

**Onions**

He could hear Tigress's quiet sobs.

They came from the Kitchen, silent and steady. But still, they were so woebegone that Po felt heartbroken himself.

"Tigress?" he said gently, walking inside the Kitchen.

"Po!" she gave a choked gasp, looking horrified.

"A-are you...OK?"

"I-I'm fine! I j-j-just..." she took a deep breath, "The onions. They... um.. the onions."

Po looked at the onions, sitting on the area next to the stove. Then he turned back to Tigress, who was seated at the dining table.

"Why are you crying? What did the onions do to you?" Po asked softly.

Tigress gave a weak chuckle, followed by a strangled noise.

Nonetheless, she told him why she was crying.

**Parents**

"You're so lucky, Po." Tigress said enviously.

The others of the Five and Po turned to her in surprise. They were talking about how Po had to choose between his biological father and Mr. Ping

"How is that lucky?" Viper asked, "Ti, be a little sensitive. He has to choose between two people who love him."

"Exactly. He's lucky enough to have _two,_ not one, but two, people who love him."

Nobody mentioned Po's misfortune again.

**Quilt**

"What about this one?" Tigress asked, pointing to a red patch on Shifu's story quilt.

The quilt was made up of different patches of cloth, each having a special story behind it.

"This?" Shifu laughed softly. "This, Tigress, is the patch from the red vest you wore as a cub."

"Really?" Tigress asked in shock. She touched it, "You still have it?"

"Of course. I kept many of your things."

"But... I thought these were cloths from your most important memories."

"Tigress... you are the most important thing to me."

**Roses**

"None of us get Valentines." Viper said to Po.

Po looked shocked, "What? _Why?"_

"Well, nobody's allowed to send us Valentines. There would be too many, and it's a waste of time from our training." Crane said sensibly.

However, the next day was Valentine's Day, and Zeng came into the Dining Room, "Master Tigress, the person begged me and paid 500 Yuan to have this delivered to you."

"_**WHAT?"**_ everyone present chorused in loud amazement.

Tigress looked just as stunned, but wordlessly got up and took the Rose.

There was a small note attached to it.

_I love you, Tigress. Happy Valentines Day._

Po smiled slyly. Unless he told her, she would never figure out.

**Special**

"What does that mean?" Po asked Tigress.

"Po, you mastered Inner Peace in the most chaotic crisis. You mastered so many Kung Fu skills in a month." Tigress explained.

"So?"

"You're special."

"To everyone else, I'm a normal guy." Po shrugged nonchalantly. "Nobody sees me as gifted or talented or special. Can you name even one person? Other than, like, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Dad, Oogway and Shifu?"

"Yes." said Tigress softly, "Me."

**Training**

"I give up!" Po yelled, "NO. MORE. TRAINING." he ran to the door, having every intention of going into the village.

"Panda, get back here!" Shifu roared.

Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Mantis were yelling after him as well.

Tigress was meditating and would be down in a few minutes.

Mantis suddenly had a goo idea, "Po!"

"What?" he called back.

"Tigress will be comin' in 5 minutes!"

Po hurried back, "Training, yay! I love it!"

**Umbrella**

"It's raining really heavily." Tigress said worriedly, "Why on earth did I agree to run errands with you? Do you have an umbrella?"

"No." Po huffed, "And, how was _I _supposed to know it would rain?"

"Well, you should have an umbrella anyways, just in case!"

"Why don't _you _have one, if it was such a bright idea?" Po countered.

Tigress had no reply, she simply sighed irritably.

Po spotted his Father's Noodle Shop, "Hey, Ti, you hungry?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've found a place that has something _better _than an umbrella..."

**Vanilla**

"No. Way." Po said in amazement.

"Is there a problem with my opinion?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean -this is amazing!"

"Po?"

"I can't believe it!" Po exclaimed happily.

"_What _can't you believe?" Monkey asked in wonder.

"I have the SAME favorite ice cream flavor as MASTER TIGRESS!" Po yelled in utmost delight, "We BOTH love VANILLA!"

**White**

"White?" Tigress asked incredulously. The Dragon Warrior had made such a big deal out of colors, and his favorite was _white?_

"Yeah! I mean, white's cool!"

"What is so 'cool' about it?" Tigress asked.

"Me." Po said blandly.

"Come again?" Tigress said, confused.

"I am mostly white."

"Oh." Tigress said thoughtfully. She stored a tiny thought in the back of her mind. _Maybe white isn't such a boring color, after all..._

**X-Ray**

"You feelin' better?" Po said to Tigress, standing at the edge of her Hospital Bed.

The others and Shifu looked equally worried as Tigress replied, "Much, thank you, Po. It's a nice, clean break, though."

"How do you know?" Mantis questioned.

"I took an X-Ray." Tigress answered.

"Does the x-ray hurt?" Po wanted to know.

"No. You just stand behind a black screen, and on the other side, it show your body structure, in skeletal version." Tigress said.

**Yelling**

"Oh, Po. You are _so _loud." Tigress groaned.

"No. I am not. I'm just talking." Po protested.

"Yelling." Tigress said irritably, "Not talking. Yelling."

**Zebra**

"Kung Fu Z_ebra?!" _Shifu said again, trying to figure out if Po was joking or not. The Five smothered their chuckles.

"Yeah!" Po said excitedly, "We've got a Kung Fu Panda," he gestured at himself, "A Kung Fu _Tiger! _Who's got those?" Tigress frowned and cleared her throat. Po just kept going, though, "A Kung Fu Snake, Monkey, Crane! We've got a Kung Fu _bug!"_

"Hey!" Mantis interrupted, wounded, "I am not a _bug! _I am a Preying Mantis, which is a highly _respectable _insect!"

"Yeah, and a Kung Fu _raccoon!" _Po waved at Shifu. Shifu twitched.

"No, Panda." Shifu finally sighed, "No. Kung Fu. Zebra."


	14. Brave

**I'm back! Hope you all like this one-shot. It's a bit short, but I had fun writing it. **

**As usual, review or PM me if you have an idea for any advice for my story. Follow or Favorite my story if you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: For this oneshot and all one-shots before it, I don't own KFP!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

"Tigress, you can do this!" Viper screamed from afar, where she was lying, defeated, with Crane, Monkey and Mantis

"Tigress, get up. If you don't, the Valley will be destroyed." Po said softly, "We've got to destroy him together."

"I...can't." Tigress breathed from the ground, "I can't get up..."

The pain was killing her, spreading to every part of her body, making her vision hazy, making her limp and numb and unable to move.

"Tigress!" Master Shifu called hoarsely, from where he was captured, "You can! Be brave!"

_Brave _

The word struck her like a lightning bolt. Was she brave?

No.

She was a coward. She could run to defeat Tai Lung when she wanted, because she knew, in her heart, that even if she got defeated, Po could kill him.

She shoved Po over and took Shen's cannon blast because she had faith that Po could destroy Shen.

But now, when it was clear that Po could do nothing without her, she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the darkness, to be engulfed by death.

How brave she was.

_Brave._

If only she got up, if only she could stand and overcome the pain and her inner coward...

She was a coward. But if she could just stand up, she could _become _brave.

She had an inner coward. But she had inner bravery, as well.

"Ti, get up." Po whispered again, holding out a hand.

Tigress's memory seared back to the day when Po killed Shen. She remembered the pain on his face after he defeated him and got pushed into the water. She remembered holding out a hand to him... and he took it.

_Brave._

Po was brave. He could admit his faults. He could fix them when needed. He never gave up.

But neither did she. Tigress had never given up before. She swore to herself that she never, ever would.

What a wonderful time to break that promise.

"You_ are_ brave." Po said, "You can do this. Ignore the pain now, Ti. Take my hand."_  
_

Take his hand. He would pull her out of the water and out of the cowardliness that had so consumed her.

She didn't.

She couldn't.

But her memory also reeled back to the time when she went on her first mission without Shifu, so long ago...

_"Be brave." he had whispered._

_"Always." Tigress answered._

Was she being brave now?

_Brave._

Was she? Was she brave?

Her vision was still blurred, but she saw, crystal clear, Po's hand, still waiting, ready to pull her up and out of the water.

She just had to take his hand.

She limply raised her arm. She couldn't do anything after that. Po caught her writ and hauled her up.

The dismay on the enemy's face was clear. The weak, pained, and yet triumphant cheer that had risen from her Master and comrades was audible.

She felt weak. She felt numb. She felt limp.

But she looked into Po's eyes.

"Be brave." he said again, "Be brave, for me."

She weakly nodded and took her ready stance. And Po had succeeded, and so had she and the cowardliness slipped away from Tigress forever and all she felt was bravery, courage... because Po had pulled her out of the water. Out of the trap she had set up for herself.

"NOW!" roared Po.

And they attacked and fought fiercely, ignoring the burning pain.

_Brave._

Tigress was brave.


	15. Memories

**Hey guys! Here I am, with ANOTHER flash-back-y kind of story.**

**Anyway, hope you all like it :) Btw, I made up the dates, 'cause KFP wasn't set during a particular time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. :'(**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

_**May 17th - A few days after the defeat of Tai Lung**_

"Tigress?" Po said in surprise, stumbling over a root of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Tigress turned around, just as surprised as he was, "Po? What are you doing here?"

"I- um..." he said nervously, "Just out for s-some, y'know... f-fresh air, and I...yeah..."

Tigress's eyes softened. She felt rather guilty now, knowing that she had treated him so badly that he was nervous of even _talking_ to her. Plus, he _had _defeated Tai Lung, in the end.

"Sit down." she said gently, much to Po's delighted shock.

He did, however, and the two stared down at the Valley for some time, in peaceful silence.

Tigress broke the silence, "Weren't you afraid? When fighting him?" They both knew she was referring to Tai Lung.

"I, well... yeah, obviously, when Shifu told me that it wasn't a wild and crazy dream..." Po said thoughtfully, causing her to chuckle softly.

"But..." Po continued, "I guess that when I remembered Shifu... in such a huge... situation, and I knew I was the only one who could stop him... I felt more determined. I didn't care about me. I cared about my Dad, about the Villagers, you guys, and Shifu."

Tigress nodded understandingly, "But he's such a strong, powerful and, well,_ experienced_ warrior. How did you _do_ it?"

The answer was so simple that she nearly fell over, "Faith in myself and what I was doing."

Tigress stared at Po.

"Like, well, he didn't expect a panda. He thought my fighting style would be dangerous and dragon'like. It was clumsy and unexpected. I believed in myself."

"Without help from the Dragon Scroll..." Tigress marveled, "You really are something, Po."

Po looked at her, then leaned over and said in a whisper, "Tigress, don't tell this to _anyone_."

She nodded, looking curious.

"The Scroll showed the biggest clue of all."

"_What_?! But it was _blank_!"

"You know my soup? And how I don't know the secret ingredient?"

"Yes..."

"There's no secret. Just like with the Scroll. It's just you. Me. Faith. Belief."

Tigress finally understood. She had degraded herself her whole life, no wonder she wasn't the Dragon Warrior! She needed to believe in herself. That was it. And, oddly, instead of resentment, she felt...proud. Proud of Po for realizing the fact.

There was another silence, and Tigress broke it again, "I-I'm sorry, Po."

Again, they both knew what she meant.

"It's OK, Ti."

_**December 7th- Just before the Bean Bun Challenge**_

"I need to challenge myself." Po announced to the Furious Five.

"What?" came the confused chorus.

"Challenge myself. Shifu said so. My persevation, or something like that..."

"Perse_verance_, Po. Your determination to complete a started task, no matter how tough it may seem." Tigress explained patiently.

"How?" Po wondered.

"I dunno." Monkey shrugged.

"Do something that you like -but is really,_ really_ hard. And challenging." Viper said brightly.

Po simply looked confused. Crane and Mantis exchanged amused glances.

"Po... what do you like?" Tigress asked kindly.

"...Kung Fu." Po replied slowly, as if doubting the answer himself.

Tigress sighed, "Apart from that..."

"Food!"

"As I thought. Do something difficult with food."

"Like what? Nothing is difficult for Po when it comes to food!" Mantis pointed out.

"I know! It'll show whether your training has paid off or not." Tigress got a -most unlike her- mischievous expression on her face, "Do this, Po. Stiff 40 Bean Buns into your mouth."

"Pfff! That's easy!" Po waved her off.

She smiled slyle, "At once."

A cheer arose from the table.

"YOU'RE ON!" the panda shouted excitedly.

The 6 rushed to the Training Room.

_**December 12th -just before they left to Gongmen City.**_

"Gongmen City!" cried Po, "I've dreamed of it my whole life!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the history of Masters..." Po sang excitedly.

Tigress sighed, "We are _not_ going there to see memorabilia of Masters, Po. We're on a _very_ serious mission, and you have got to be, well... um, serious."

"I know, but I'm excited."

"Po..." she sighed, looking slightly worried, "You know the Five and I have been on various missions? And have experience?"

"Yes..."

"Well, the danger of this one surpasses all the other. Including your victory over Tai Lung. That _was_ dangerous, and very...'awesome', as you would say, but this is even more risky than that!"

"So?"

Tirgress looked into his green eyes, "Shen is out for _you_, Po. He'd take great pleasure in capturing any one of us, but he's after _you_."

"And you point is?" Po asked blandly.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm worried about you, Po. This is risky, even for me. Shen has a lot up his sleeve, all set up for _you_. Be careful, please? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Po nodded solemnly, still processing her words. Tigress left the room.

Po did a little fist-pump. He would train, of course. Tigress's words had scared him a bit. But, hey! Master Tigress cared for _him_! He would have done _anything_ for _that_!

_**January 12th- shortly after the return from Gongmen City.**_

"You were _brilliant_, Po!" Tigress said to him for about the millionth time, "Amazing! _How_ did you master Inner Peace in such a chaotic situation?"

"Pain." he replied, also for the millionth time, "The pain of losing my family, the anger of knowing it was Shen's fault and the... worry. It made me determined, and brought out my Inner Peace."

"Worry?" echoed Tigress, puzzled. She had heard Po's answer many time, but this was the first time that the word 'worry' had crept up.

"I was worried for..."

"For? Shifu and the others?"

Po nodded and said in a nervous rush, "Ti, after you got blasted by the cannon, do you remember me swimming up to you?"

Tigress felt blood rush to her cheeks and hoped that her shiny, orange fur would hide it. She nodded.

"You look beat and, well,_ defeated_. I've never seen you like that before, and I _never_ want to again, and.. the image that made me feel so _determined_ to beat Shen in the end was, well..._you._... I could imagine you still on the piece of wood, looking so..y'know...and... I could feel you watching, I swear. I know it sounds so cheesy, but Ti, I could have _sworn_ I heard your voice, even if you were too weak to talk. You were telling me to focus, I could do it..." he broke off, looking at her with bated breath.

Her eyes were wide. The orange fur couldn't even hide her blush, now. She was..speechless.

After a long silence, Tigress opened her mouth, "Po...that is so _sweet_. I _was_ too weak to talk, but I was praying as loud as I could. In a whisper."

Po hadn't expected this as a response. If she weren't Tigress, he thought she would have cried or something.

"If you _ever_ change... I'll kill you." she said softly. Her eyes shone with a glow that Po had never seen in her.

She looked so pretty, Po thought, Beautiful and radiant and happy. I love seeing her like this.

The next scene made _Po_ blush. Bright red.

Tigress kissed him.

Well, his cheek, but still!

She winked and left the room. Po still stood, a goofy smile spread across his face.

He would say sweeter things to her next time.


	16. The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom

**I am currently obsessed with these kind of stories these days... ;)**

**I'm obsessed with that, and KFP:3. Who else is counting down the days for that, knowing that it only comes out in more than 2 years?**

**Or maybe it's just me, ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

Tigress stared out the window, her eyes tracing the path up the little cliff-like hill where The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom stood.

The pink petals swirled around it in the evening breeze, and Tigress shivered.

During the time when her comrades were settled in their rooms before bed, enjoying themselves, or getting busy with a hobby, she would stand next to the opened window that showed the view of the Tree.

She had no idea why, but the image gave Tigress an odd sense of peace and happiness.

Her memory seared back to a time when she had first come to the Jade Palace. She would often go and sit under the Peach Tree.

_"What are you doing here, young warrior?" Master Oogway asked gently, coming out from the dark area._

_"Master Oogway!" The young cub immediately jumped to her feet and bowed respectfully. Even at that time, respect and discipline were important to her._

_"Sit down, child." Oogway said, seating himself next to her, "Why are you here?"_

_"I..." Tigress said, unsure, "I...well..." she took one look at the old turtle, and everything came pouring out in a woe-begone ramble, "Oh, Master Oogway, things are so different here! I mean, I love it, of course, people don't call me Monster or anything and Kung Fu is very fun, but I don't... in The Orphanage, life was awful, but I can't help but think what life would be like with parents, and...oh,dear, I'm not making any sense, am I?"_

_Oogway simply chuckled and said, "You are not making sense to yourself, my child, but to me, you are crystal clear. You are curious. You are confused. You want to ask questions. You want to discover. But you are holding back due to fear."_

_Tigress blinked. The Master had portrayed everything to the point._

_"Well, Tigress..." Oogway said, smiling, "You are welcome here at any time."_

_"Thank you, Master." came the dutiful reply._

Now, Tigress smiled at the memory. Her heart twinged in sadness, however. She missed Master Oogway.

Tigress saw a peach fall from the Tree. It split on a rather sharp pebble. O maybe on the Tree's roots.

Another flashback popped into her mind.

_"Yes, Master Shifu. I am certain that I can." a teenage Tigress, perhaps 14 or 15, assured Shifu._

_"It is not extremely easy, Tigress. Remember, to the Tree and back, without even stumbling once. Blindfolded."_

_"I can accomplish it."_

_Tigress took the blindfold from her master and tied it around her eyes. Then, she turned around and leaped strategically out of the Palace._

_She landed on the ground and sniffed expertely. She had stopped on the hill of the Tree. She was certain of it._

_"Why, Master Shifu has given me such an easy task!" she thought, "Walk 'round the Peach Tree blindfolded. Even the Panda-boy in the Village could do that! Maybe..."_

_She began her walk, chanting to herself not to stumble._

_She failed immediately. She not only stumbled, but fell hard on the ground._

_"Ouch!" Tigress exclaimed in pain. A sense of irritated failure engulfed her. She had failed already, in no less than 15 minutes! Or maybe it was less..._

_She got up and pulled the blindfold off to see what she had tripped on, what had made her fall and fail._

_The sight shocked her. It would have been funny if her situation wasn't so serious._

_A root. A tree root had caused Tigress to fall._

That had been a lesson to her, however, and in the present, Tigress's smile grew wider.

She enjoyed every moment of her life right now, in the present. Life wasn't all training and work, anymore. She thought it was, but she was wrong. They all learned. They all worked. They all trained. But they also, including Shifu, had wonderful journeys, exciting adventures, and a fun time on a normal day-to-day basis.

It was getting cold. Soon, she would have to shut the window and go up to bed, so she would be awake at the gong tomorrow.

Just as she was pulling at the stopper that held open the window, another memory flew into her mind.

_"Tigress, just because you have failed, it does NOT mean you are a failure." Shifu said firmly to a 13-year-old Tigress, "Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to get back up and not make the mistake again."_

_Tigress glared at nothing in particular, "But how will I forget this incident? It'll be at the back of my mind for the rest of my life!"_

_"No, it will not. You are only 13. As you grow, you will face new challenges, with new people. You will fail some more, but you will also succeed. These are things you must learn from. It is not such a big deal, as you make out. Do not dwell on the past. Make memories for the future! You may think of it from time to time, but do not constantly do so. Enjoy the presentmoment. Savor it. Travel to the past every once in a while. But don't stay there. Move on, Tigress."_

_After a long silence, the feline replied, "Yes, Master."_

Back to the present, Tigress managed to pull out the stopper.

She had finished her flashbacks. Of course, she would, as Shifu said, think back from time to time. But now, it was time to come back to the present, to reality. And to make new memories to look back on later.

Tigress took a last, long, peaceful look at the scene outside. Everything was serene and quiet. But Tigress knew that she would be back tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that.

She shut the window, drew the curtains, and departed from the scene, leaving The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom standing outside, behind her.


	17. New Emotions

**I'm back... very soon, too. As usual, review, favorite, follow, PM me if you have ideas.**

**This is a pretty short fic.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Estelle**

* * *

**Tigress**

Normal (author)

_Po_

* * *

**I am starting to remember it...**

_I'm getting used to feeling it..._

**So, this is emotion... I've felt it before, long, long ago...**

_I've been having this feeling for so long... but it is growing stronger, stronger..._

It feels...

**I feels exciting, and yet... fearsome.**

_It feels ordinary... and normal._

**I want to get rid of it**

_I want to find out what it means..._

**I feel confused**

_I feel stronger_

**I feel nervous...**

_I feel confident..._

**How do you know how it feels, Po?**

_I feel it differently, every day..._

**I can't bear it.**

_It is like I am-_

**-I am lost.**

_I am surrounded with people-_

**-I am alone.**

_I am fearless..._

**I am terrified. Po, I don't understand what this is...**

What is going on now?

**I don't know.I feel helpless. Po, I don't understand!**

_I am falling in love... deeper... harder... feelings are stronger..._

**Then it must be different. I feel the opposite of you.**

_Because you are scared._

**I am Master Tigress. I am brave. I am courageous. I am never scared.**

_You are not scared of death, or injury. You are afraid of emotions, Tigress..._

**Aren't you? I am writhing in pain, and yet I can't show it.**

_I am excited, not afraid._

**Why?**

_Because I know that I am right._

**In what?**

_Falling in love._

**With whom? I don't know how love feels. I don't know how to show love.**

_Shall I teach you?_

**P-Po?**

_I love you, Tigress..._

**... I love you, too.**

_How do you feel?_

**Strong. Courageous. Confident. What is this feeling, Po?**

What is the feeling?...

_Love, Tigress... This feeling is love._


	18. You, My Daughter

**Been having a fever, so I'm at home. It's pretty mild, though, so I can update really, really regularly!**

**Anyway, here's a cute little father/daughter drabble. And a huge thanks to all my followers, reviewers and people who have favorite -ed my story, and read it!**

**Hope you like this one-shot, anyway! A bit short, but review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

Shifu was the only one in the room, other than her.

His daughter.

He was worried to death when Crane came back with an unconscious Tigress, Viper hysterically screaming that _his daughter_ was hurt and that Po, Monkey and Mantis were still taking down attackers. Shifu sent them back to defend the Valley, and now, here he sat, in the darkened room, staring sorrowfully at Tigress.

His daughter.

He rarely adopted this sorrow-filled expression. But Tigress looked more peaceful in her sleep than he had ever seen her. She was not training to prove a point. She was not working and working and doing nothing else. She was at peace. Shifu was an honest man, and he knew why she worked so. He couldn't bring himself to apologize or put things straight. There was still a chance that she would turn out like Tai Lung.

But another truth pierced his heart with an arrow that was sharper than her own claw.

She thought he didn't love her. She thought he wasn't proud.

Master Shifu gave a bitter laugh.

_If only you knew, _he thought sadly.

_But you don't know. You don't know that you are the most important thing in my whole life._

_You, my daughter, who puts a calm, cold, stoic exterior that rivals your inner compassion._

_You, my daughter, who works and trains, harder by the day, just to please me, without knowing that I have been pleased with you from the day you caught the dominoes without breaking them, if not before that._

_You, my daughter, who does not open up for anyone, who keeps to yourself, without knowing that we, your family, have already figured you out._

Tigress stirred in her unconscious state and her breathing became steadier. Shifu watched with bated breath, eyes wide with hope. She did not awaken and her father felt more worried than he had ever felt in his whole life.

_If only I could put things right! If only I could apologize! But how cowardly I am! I, the great Master Shifu, am a bound by fear._

_And so, my daughter, you will keep working, keep paining yourself. And I will bare the burden of my mistake for the rest of my life._

_You, my daughter, who does nothing but degrade yourself, when, in reality, you are perfect._

_You, my daughter, who opens up to nobody, without realizing that Po has already opened you._

_You, my daughter, who plans and carries out the plans and then sacrifices herself for her comrades, without knowing that we would sacrifice ourselves for you._

Master Shifu prayed for her. Prayed for the young, strong cub, who grew to be a smart teenager, who has grown to be a beautiful, powerful, graceful young woman. Prayed for this amazing warrior, prayed for the girl who was...

His daughter.

_Every battle! Every training session, every mission, every spar! You are the best one, closely followed by the Panda._

_You are always the most perfect. Then why do I not tell you so?_

_You, my daughter, who believes that you are nothing to me, when you are my world._

_You, my daughter, who is in my complete control, just because you need a word of praise._

_You, my daughter, who is told by everyone that you are amazing, but refuse to believe so, because you have never heard it from me._

_If only you could read my thoughts. If only you could see me now. If only you knew how much you meant to me._

Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper burst in, not looking triumphant in the least, even though Po muttered, "We finished them."

Worry etched their faces, all eyes on the unconscious figure. The figure of the beautiful young girl who risked her life for the others.

His daughter

And Tigress stirred again, this time, her eyes fluttering open. A cheer arose from her teammates, but her eyes were on her father.

He wanted to spill out his thought, his love for her, his pride for the little cub who had grown to be this amazing person. But he had started on a streak, and he couldn't stop now, with all possibilities so high.

He pushed away the feelings and said expressionlessly, "How did you get defeated so easily? You need more training, I'm afraid." he then walked away, before he could see her face.

But he peeked back in the room and the sight that met his eyes almost killed him. It seemed normal, but only he could see the pain and sadness and hurt in her eyes. The amount of sorrow. The look that clearly said, 'Where did I go wrong in being the daughter?'

_Nowhere. _Shifu wanted to assure her, _You are a perfect daughter. I am proud._

So why didn't he say it? He was a fool, a cowardly fool.

_If only you knew how much I loved you._

Master Shifu took one last look at the wonderful person, the person whom he had treated unfairly his whole life.

His daughter.

Then he turned, and walked away.

_If only you knew. If only I was brave enough to tell you. To tell you that you're wonderful. That you are amazing._

_You, my daughter._


	19. I Know

**Hey guys! Did it seem like I haven't updated in while? It kinda felt like that for me...**

**So, I'm back! **

**Hope you all enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

Tigress looked down at her plate of Tofu Stir-Fry. Much to her comrades' surprise, she had refused the usual Noodle Soup, saying that it was part of her weekly diet. Monkey, Crane and Mantis accepted this explanation readily, and Crane whipped up a serving of the meal immediately.

She had lied.

It wasn't _really_ for her weekly diet. Of course not. She didn't even _have_ a weekly diet. She didn't need one. She could control herself perfectly at any time, plus she trained all day. Meaning she had a very slim figure and didn't have to worry about dieting.

She chuckled quietly to herself. The others were so gullible. She watched them eat their meals, and worry instantly spread to all parts of her body. How could they be laughing and joking like it was any other day? How could they be talking, like nothing was happening at all?

Trust, they had told her yesterday. Faith.

And yet, she, Tigress was worrying out of her mind.

Worrying and sitting silently. Trying not to get worked up. Which was the same reason that she did not eat the Soup.

Po had gone on a very, _very_ dangerous mission. Alone.

Alone, with nobody to help him find his way if he got lost. Alone, with nobody to have his back if the opponent was too strong. Alone, with nobody to help him.

And Tigress had asked her Master if she could go along with him. She met firm refusal, with her Master saying that Po could manage, and that she needed to stay to protect the Valley.

She pushed her food away. She had hardly eaten at all, but she didn't care. She wanted to go to her room and sit in the darkness _alone_, as alone as she knew Po was right now, if he wasn't fighting with the enemy.

"Tigress?" came a soft voice. Tigress turned back to the owner of the voice. The only person who hadn't believed her dieting excuse. The only one who did not laugh or talk with the others. The only one who understood.

Her sister. Viper...

"I- I'm not hungry." Tigress muttered.

Monkey looked at her bowl of uneaten food.

Crane and Mantis exchanged confused glances and Mantis said, "Ti, surely your diet isn't _this_ intense? I mean, I know you like training, but you don't have to_ starve_. Plus, I don't see why you need dieting at all. You're already as slim as a tiger_ could_ be."

Tigress shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "I-I'm just tired... I'm going up."

"Tigress, are you alright?" Crane asked.

She nodded and walked out of the room, up the stairs, hoping that no one followed her.

She stalked into her room and shut the door sharply. She strained her ears for the sound of walking or hopping or flapping. She heard nothing.

Then, just as she shut her eyes and settled on the floor, the sound of a sharp, but gentle rapping met her ears. Someone was knocking at the door.

Tigress irritably walked back to the door and pulled it open with such force and vigor that poor Viper winced in shock.

Tigress sighed and muttered what might have been an apology. Even though she was uninvited, Viper slithered in.

"Now, tell me." the serpent said, getting straight to the point, "What is wrong, Ti?"

Tigress looked at Viper blankly for about half a minute, and hen she let out a startlingly girlish wail, "I don't _know_! I don't know what's wrong, Viper, I don't! I'm worried, I'm dying of worry for Po! He could be dead, or injured or lost or _anything_! But nobody _else_ is worried! Does that mean they trust him more than I do? And why didn't Shifu let me go? I saw it in his eyes, Viper, it _wasn't_ because he needed me to protect the Valley! It was something else, _I swear_! He said the mission was impossibly dangerous! I can tackle danger, if Po can! But all in all, Viper, I don't know!_ I don't know what's wrong!_"

The tiger finished this long speech, breathing heavily. The wail had sounded more feminine than anything _Viper_ had ever emitted and the snake was still trying to get back on track after that.

Finally, Viper looked her friend in the eye, "I do." she said calmly.

Tigress stared back.

"I know what's wrong. With you, I mean. Tigress, I don't know how many times anybody has tried to tell you this, but you are way to stubborn to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're in love, Tigress. You're in bloody _love w_ith P-"

"No." Tigress cut her off abruptly, "No, no, no. I am not, Viper. Don't say it."

Viper sighed, "Tigress, you can't evade this forever. Think of anything,_ anything_, to tell me that I'm wrong."

Tigress tried, but all she could think of was herself hugging Po in Gongmen City. She shook her head. She thought of herself telling Po to be careful.

She looked at her sister in defeat. Viper smiled triumphantly, "I know more about you than you do."

Tigress gave a weak chuckle, "Yes, you do. I'm worried, Viper. Will he be okay?"

Viper had never seen Tigress like this._ Vulnerable_.

"Of course he will." Viper assured her.

"You really do know me better than I know myself."

"I know."

"Remember when we were younger and used to have little parties -alone- to plan ideas to attack the boys? Then pull them off in class the next day?"

Viper nodded, giggling, "We understood each other just as well then."

"I know."

"We were always best friends."

Tigress's smile grew, "I know."

"I understand, Ti. I get whatever you say. And I'm at your side no matter what."

Tigress turned to her comrade. Her loyal companion, her best friend, her partner, her sister, and said softly,

"I know."


End file.
